Two Masked Life
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: Six sisters' life have changed right after their heartless parents left them but they have owed money to a company somewhere oversea but the debt seem to be growing, their parents signed an contract so there's no going back. There's only one way to get money quickly: steal. But now they'll have another identical,their criminal sides that's hidden under their normal school girl mask
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The thunder cracked as the storm continuous to fall.

A blonde teen huddled in her bed and pulled her blankets tighter.

There was a soft knock.

"Yes?" the teen called.

The door opened as another young teen with brown hair walked in, hugging a fluffy rabbit doll.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, sister?"

The blonde teen smiled. "Of course."

The brown-haired teen climbed into the sheets and lay down next to her sister.

Another loud thunder cracked and the blonde teen buried deeper into her blanket.

She glanced at her brown-haired sister. "Sorry Violet, I'm being a scary cat now."

"It's fine, everyone has their own fears," the teen named Violet said with a smile.

"But second sister isn't scared of anything…..third sister too….." the blonde murmured.

"Miyako-nee, it doesn't matter," Bunny said.

A sound of glass scattering echoed down the hallway followed by fighting yells.

Bunny scooted closer to Miyako. "They're fighting again," she whimpered, "My room is the closest to the living room so I always hear them fight."

Miyako hugged her as the arguing voices continued.

"Mother, father, please stop!" the voice of their oldest sister could be heard in a distance.

Then they heard a loud slap.

"Father! How could you?!" they heard their third sister yell.

"This is nothing to do with you kids! Go back to your rooms now!" their father's scream echoed through the house.

"We're not kids anymore, we're sixteen. And you cannot just slap Momoko like that," the second sister of the family said as calmly as she could.

"Back to your rooms or else you can go and stand in the rain!" the mother yelled.

Everything went quiet for a few minutes before footsteps walked down the hall.

One of the footsteps stopped in front of the room Miyako and Bunny were in.

The doorknob turned as a head poked in.

"Snowbell-nee," Miyako whispered.

Snowbell smiled. "Go to sleep, everything is fine."

Bunny and Miyako nodded.

Snowbell closed the door.

The two huddled together and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bunny woke up with a startle. She sat up and looked around.

Sunlight streamed into the room from the window.

Quietly she got out of bed, making sure not to wake up her sleeping sister.

She grabbed her jacket and walked out the room then trotted down the hallway and into the living room.

Broken pieces of glasses and vases was scattered all over the floor.

Bunny sighed sadly. _'We have to clean up again….' _She thought.

She walked over to the front door and slipped on her slippers. She walked out to the front yard to their mailbox.

It was chilly in the morning after the rain last night so she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She quickly pulled out all the letters and newspapers then ran back into the house.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the letters.

Then her eyes rested on one of the yellow envelope.

_Yin-Mo Company Debt_

_North Korea_

_To Akastustumi family_

Bunny's eyes widened. Debt?!

"Sister!" she yelled, "Sister! There's a strange letter I our mailbox!"

After a few minutes the eldest daughter – Momoko – and the fourth daughter – Snowbell – came out.

"What is it?" Momoko asked.

Bunny handed her the envelope.

Momoko opened it and looked at the letter. Her eyes widened after a moment of reading. "What is _this_?!" she gasped.

"What now?" Kaoru asked as she and Kenero walked into the living room, soon followed by Miyako.

Momoko turned to her sisters with a pale face. She handed the letter to Snowbell.

After a few seconds Snowbell yelled, "We own the Yin-Mo Company $ 1,000,000,000?!"

"What?! How can that be?!" Kaoru screeched.

"Unless mom and dad have been gambling again and lost," Miyako said.

They fell silent for a while before Kenero spun around and ran towards their parents' room.

"MOM! DAD!"

They heard Kenero slam open the door.

"THEY'RE NOT HERE!"

The sisters rushed to their parents' room and it was indeed empty.

Snowbell rushed to the closet and opened it. All the clothes were gone.

Miyako ran to the drawer and pulled it open. Empty.

Kaoru ran out the room, her footsteps echoed throughout the house.

After a few minutes she came back. "They're not here! They're not in the house!"

"Sister!" Bunny turned to Momoko. "They didn't leave us did they?"

Momoko ran back to the living room and picked up the phone then dialed in some numbers.

The others stood next to her.

"Come on….come on….pick up the phone….." Momoko prayed.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Momoko tried a few more times but soon gave up and sat down on the sofa. She rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"So I take it that they left?" Snowbell asked.

Momoko nodded.

"What the *BEEP*!" Kaoru yelled and punched the wall.

Kenero clutched her hands into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Miyako and Bunny looked completely shocked.

After a long time of silence, Miyako finally asked….

"Then…..what must we do now?"

**This story will be sort of like 'Phantom Sister' but more about high school love. There will be a little bit similar things to my other story 'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'**


	2. CHARACTERS

**Akatsutsumi Momoko**

**Nickname (title): **Brain Soul, Pinky

**Oldest of 'The Six Sisters'**

**Age: **17

**Birthdate: **2 January

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **smart, quick-thinker

**Signature Colour: **pink

**Symbol: **red heart

**Powerpuff name: **Hyper Blossom

**Weapon: **pink yoyo

**Powerpuff outfit: **the Powerpuff Girl uniform, light pink with dark pink outline

Momoko have long orange hair that ends just above her legs and was tied up in a high ponytail with a big red bow and she also have fringe, her eyes was the colour of cherry pink.

Momoko is the School President of Tokyo High Student Council, she always have a red band (something like bandana) on her right arm representing the Council President.

**Normal person side: **a hyper clever girl that loves sweets **(like in the anime) **

**Criminal side: **serious, brain of the group, very clever

**Attacks:**

**Shooting Yoyo- **an attack when she shoots out her yoyo at her enemies

**Strawberry loop- **an attack when she hooks her enemies with her yoyo and slams them into the ground

….many more attacks….

* * *

><p><strong>Karuna Kenero<strong>

**Nickname (Title):** Black Tiger of 'Twin Tiger', BK

**Second oldest of 'The Six Sisters'**

**Age:** 17

**Birthdate:** 10 January

**Gender:** female

**Personality:** quiet, cold-hearted, emotionless, but actually very gentle and soft in the inside, hides her emotions VERY well

**Symbol:** a dark-purple crescent moon (you know, those 'C' shaped moon)

**Signature Colour:** black

**Powerpuff name:** Moonlight Blackrose

**Weapon: **a big black boomerang (the height of a human [her height])

**Powerpuff outfit:** the Powerpuff Girl uniform, black and outlined dark purple; she also have two black-purple 'X' shaped hair clips on both side of her hair just about her ear (same place as Buttercup's clips)

Kenero have long white hair that is somehow outlined dark purple that goes up to the back of her knee (the tips are all spiky), she also have fringe but is sort of a spiky fringe. She has light grey eyes and usually has an emotionless face (lips pulled into a tight line). She has pale skin because she usually wears long sleeved clothes since she doesn't like revealing her skin.

Kenero is the Vice-Captain of the Kendo Class in Tokyo High

Kaoru's twin sister (the older one)

**Normal person side: **cold, quiet, wears boy's uniform – hair in a low ponytail – instead of girls' since it covers up her legs (don't like revealing her skin remember?)

**Criminal side: **wild, hunger for fight, murderer, can see in the dark very well

**Attacks:**

**Moon Rotation- **an attack that Blackrose throws out her big boomerang that spins and rotates in circles around her or in a big circle in front of her hitting her enemies, then comes back when she wants it to

**Black Tornado- **a black tornado attack that she forms by spinning in circles while holding out her boomerang

**Wild Spin-** an attack similar to her Black Tornado but instead of throwing her enemies back with the wind force created by the tornado, she cuts down her enemies with her sharp boomerang

**Hell Breaker- **similar to Buttercup's Earth Shaker attack except Blackrose uses her boomerang's arched-sharp end in the middle and slams it in the ground, breaking a deep crack in the ground. The length and depth of the crack depends on the level of strength she uses.

**Speed Slash- **an attack that Blackrose holds her boomerang with both hands and by her side, she then runs pass her enemy with lightning speed, slashing them when she runs pass them

**Twin Tornado- **an combined attack Buttercup and Blackrose forms together: they both form a tornado with their weapon and then their tornado whirl together – forming a big green-black whirling twin tornado, making their enemies impossible to get near them

* * *

><p><strong>Matsubara Kaoru<strong>

**Nickname (title): **Emerald Tiger of 'Twin Tiger', BC

**Third oldest of 'The Six Sisters'**

**Age: **17

**Birthdate: **10 January

**Gender:** female

**Personality: **good athletic, strong, determine to win, hates to back down

**Signature Colour: **lime green

**Symbol: **yellow star

**Powerpuff name: **Powered Buttercup

**Weapon: **big yellow hammer

**Powerpuff outfit: **the Powerpuff Girl uniform,green with yellow outline; she also has two green diamond shaped clip on both sides just about the ear

Kaoru is a tomboy who have short spiky raven hair and fringe with beautiful emerald eyes (she has the nicest eyes out of all her sisters) She usually has a mad look. She's the tallest out of her sisters since she plays a lot of sport.

Kaoru is the Captain of all of Tokyo High's soccer teams

Kenero's twin sister (younger one)

**Normal person side: **stubborn, loves to pick on fights, wears boy's uniform instead of girl's

**Criminal side: **very strong, have a burning will to fight but still listens to Blossom's orders, beats people up very badly (some died), excellent strength

**Attacks:**

**Sonic Swing-** an attack that Buttercup swings out a force at her enemies with her hammer or when she hits her enemies with her hammer

**Earth Shaker- **an attack that Buttercup swings or slams down her hammer on the ground that either makes the ground crack or shakes violently – depends on the level of strength she uses.

**Green Tornado- **an attack that's formed when she spins in circles holding out her hammer, forming a green tornado

**Twin Tornado- **an combined attack Buttercup and Blackrose forms together: they both form a tornado with their weapon and then their tornado whirl together, making their enemies impossible to get near them

* * *

><p><strong>Tentsushi Snowbell<strong>

**Nickname (title): **Music Queen

**Fourth oldest of 'The Six Sisters'**

**Age: **17

**Birthdate: **19 August

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **honest, hyper at times, shy

**Signature Colour: **white

**Symbol: **silver bell

**Powerpuff name: **Tinkling Bell

**Weapon: **two bells-on-loop (golden bells attached onto a big silver circle/ring)

**Powerpuff outfit: **the Powerpuff Girl uniform,white with very light gray outline; she has a silver bell on her Alice-band when transformed

Snowbell wears a black Alice-band and her hair came to above her legs – loose, she has clear white eyes. Usually smiles like Miyako, very willing to help others.

Best music student of Tokyo High, and also a good dancer

**Normal person side: **kind, shy

**Criminal side:** hyper, filled with energy, very good at unlocking locks

**Attacks: **

**Music Do-Re-Mi: **an attack Bell creates with three high ear-hurting bell tinkles using her bells-on-loop, she'll shout out "Do….Re…..MI" on every tinkle, the people who hears this will feel like their ears will explode unless Bell isn't attacking you

**Tinkling Bells- **an attack that Bell creates a sound force by slamming her two bells-on-loop together, causing her enemies to have terrible headaches

**Music Music Zombie Tune- **an attack nearly like mind control. Bell will keep tinkle her bells-on-loop and the people who was targeted by this attack will act like zombies (except they don't bite) they will listen to Bell's orders and their eyes will turn white with no pupils.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotokuji Miyako<strong>

**Nickname (title): **Angel, BB

**Second youngest of 'The Six Sisters'**

**Age: **17

**Birthdate: **13 October

**Gender:** female

**Personality: **care for people exceptionally her friends and family, gentle, sweet-nature

**Signature Colour: **light blue

**Symbol: **a light blue circle

**Powerpuff name: **Rolling Bubbles

**Weapon: **long white bubble wand

**Powerpuff outfit: **the Powerpuff Girl uniform,light blue with dark blue outline; a light blue clip above the left side on her hair

Miyako have blond hair and was tied into two curled ponytails that goes up to her elbows, she have light sky-blue eyes. Always have a bright smile on her face, most popular in school.

Miyako is second best in music in her school but the top artist of Tokyo High

**Normal person side: **kind, caring

**Criminal side: **fights if had to, doesn't really hurt the cops

**Attacks:**

**Bubble Champaigne-** an attack that Bubbles blows out/swings out lots of bubbles at her enemies with her bubble wand

**Bubble Catcher- **a bubble that Bubbles creates to catch something

**Protection Bubble- **a bubble Bubbles create to protect something

**Explosion Bubble- **a small/big bubble that Bubbles blow slow out slowly, it floats slowly too but will suddenly explode when she wants it to explode

* * *

><p><strong>Jushimono Violet<strong>

**Nickname (title): **Cheer Leader

**Youngest of 'The Six Sisters'**

**Age: **17

**Birthdate: **9 December

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **very active, cheerful all the time

**Signature Colour: **light purple

**Symbol: **outline of bunny head (white)

**Powerpuff name: **Hopping Bunny

**Weapon: **white boxing-gloves

**Powerpuff outfit: **the Powerpuff Girl uniform,light purple with violet outline

Violet has brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail and it reaches just pass her shoulders. She has light purple eyes. Always cheerful.

Violet is the Captain of Tokyo High's cheerleading group, she's very good in dancing too

**Normal person side: **very hyper, cheerful at all times

**Criminal side: **still very hyper and cheerful, hears very well

**Attacks:**

**Kangaroo Punch- **when Bunny punches out a force using her boxing-gloves

**Bunny Slam- **when Bunny hits her enemy's head by slamming her hands(with her boxing gloves) together on both side of her enemy's head

* * *

><p><strong>Brick Jojo<strong>

**Age: **18

**Birthdate: **16 June (Oldest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **Calm, respectful

**Symbol: **red triangle

**Signature Colour: **red

**Rowdyruff full name: **Hard Brick

**Weapon: **two red-black disks

**Rowdyruff outfit: **the RRBZ outfit, outlined red

Brick has orange spiky hair and always wearing a red cap, he has dark ruby eyes and has a plaster on his right check.

Brick is the Vice-President of Tokyo High Student Council

Captain of TP-Brick-Force

**Attacks:**

**Disk Shot- **an attack that Brick shoots out his disk straight at his enemies and it comes back in a straight line

**Double Disk- **an attack that Brick shots out both his disks and they rotate around each other and attacks his enemy

…many more attacks…

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodfang Jojo<strong>

**Nickname:** Kiva (Bloodfang hates his real name so the others usually use his nickname)

**Age:** 18

**Birthdate:** 16 June (second oldest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender:** male

**Personality:** wild, prankster, easily jealous, cheerful, have a very soft point for Kenero, a good brother, very good at reading people (truth, thoughts, emotion, troubles etc.)

**Symbol: **silver-black lightning bolt

**Signature Colour:** black

**Rowdyruff full name:** Dark-Beast Bloodfang

**Weapon:** silver iron-claws that comes out from the knuckle of his black fingerless gloves

**Rowdyruff outfit:** the RRBZ outfit, outlined dark gray

Bloodfang have shaggy, spiky white hair that reaches his shoulders; sharp vampire-like fangs on each corner of his mouth; and dark gray – almost black – eyes.

Captain of TP-Bloodfang-Force

Captain of the Kendo Class in Tokyo High

**Attacks:**

**Blood Slash- **when Bloodfang slashes out his long iron-claws at his enemies, cutting them with a force created when he slashed out without touching them

**Fang Cut- **similar to his Blood Slash but attacks his enemies with real slashes, he cuts his enemies with speed and dodges his enemies attack with ease

**Beast Unleashed - **an attack he rarely uses. He's senses becomes like a wild animal and he will grow fangs, a tail and pointed ears; he'll then attack his enemies wildly, behavior turns into a wild animal's too

**Claw Slam- **an attack that Bloodfang leaps up and slams down his iron-claws at his enemies from above

* * *

><p><strong>Butch Jojo<strong>

**Age: **18

**Birthdate: **16 June (Third oldest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **Determine, strong, good fighter, a playboy & a pervert

**Symbol: **dark green diamond

**Signature Colour: **dark green

**Rowdyruff full name: **Strong Butch

**Weapon: **green flute

**Rowdyruff outfit: **the RRBZ outfit, outlined dark green

Butch has raven hair tied into a high ponytail and some covering his right eye, he has dark forest green eyes and pale skin

Captain of TP-Butch-Force

**Attacks:**

**Force field Melody-** a melody Butch blows to create a force field and the force field bounces his enemy's attack back at them

**Sleeping Melody- **a music Butch blows that makes his enemies fall asleep right away

**Freezing Melody- **a melody Butch blows that freezes his enemies in place, making them cannot move

**Mind Control- **a melody Butch blows to control his enemies' mind and actions

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Jojo<strong>

**Age: **18

**Birthdate: **16 June (Fourth oldest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **quiet, a little bit shy, cool

**Symbol: **white spade

**Signature Colour: **white

**Rowdyruff full name: **Soundless Blaine

**Weapon: **chain with a hook on one end and a weight on the other

**Rowdyruff outfit: **the RRBZ outfit, outlined white

Blaine has ruffled white hair, a black band tied on his forehead and white eyes

Blaine is the only one who can read minds

Captain of TP-Blaine-Force

**Attacks:**

**Chain Catcher- **when Blaine throws out the weight side of the chain and it whirls his chain around his enemy, capturing them

…many more attacks…

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer Jojo<strong>

**Age: **18

**Birthdate: **16 June (second youngest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **Warm-hearted, caring, loves his brothers, sometimes childish, nice to girls, offended easily by his brothers

**Symbol: **blue cross

**Signature Colour: **dark blue

**Rowdyruff full name: **Explosive Boomer

**Weapon: **brown bat

**Rowdyruff outfit: **the RRBZ outfit, outlined dark blue

Boomer has blond spiky hair that is neatly parted to two sides, dark ocean-blue eyes and some freckles on his cheecks.

Captain of TP-Boomer-Force

**Attacks:**

**Booming Hit- **an attack that Boomer swings his bat at his enemy, an explosion will go off when his bat touches anything when he uses this attack

…..many more attacks…

* * *

><p><strong>Blade Jojo<strong>

**Age: **18

**Birthdate: **16 June (Youngest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **like Violet, Blade is also very hyper and filled with energy, talkative

**Symbol: **purple square

**Signature Colour: **dark purple

**Rowdyruff full name: **Blazing Blade

**Weapon: **long fighting stick

**Rowdyruff outfit: **the RRBZ outfit, outlined violet (between dark purple and light purple)

Blade has neat brown hair, a black band tied on his forehead; dark purple eyes

Captain of TP-Blade-Force

**Attacks:**

Blade don't really have special attacks, he uses his stick to fight so he uses karate skills more

* * *

><p><em><strong>Other Characters:<strong>_

**Professor Utonium**- the Uncle of 'The Six Sisters'

**Ken Utonium**- Professor's son; helps his father in his lab all the time. Cousin of 'The Six Sisters'

**Poochi**- a robot dog who can talk, has the ability to summon the Powerpuff Girls Z; says 'da-wan' at the end of his sentence all the time

**Watermelon- **a (female) robot dog who can summon the Rowdyruff Boys Z; has a 'na-wan' at the end of her sentences

**Sarah- **mother of The Jojo Brothers. She has long red hair that goes to her mid-back and tied into a ponytail, she has pure hazel eyes. Leader of the Senior Police Troop.

**Chief- **leader of all polices in Tokyo.

**Rina- **23-year-old senior female police that manages the cameras and electronic things the best in the troop

**Toma- **26-year-old male senior captain of TP-North-Team

**Mitch-** a boy with brownish-orange hair and tawny eyes, on the same soccer team as Kaoru and Kenero (age: eighteen)

**Natsuki- **a boy with russet coloured hair (nearly like Mitch's) and pale tawny eyes, Momoko's crush [OK I don't know how he looks so forgive me] (age: eighteen)

**Wolf-** A boy with dark blue spiky hair and bright unusual yellow eyes (age: eighteen) good friends with The Six Sisters

**Eagle-** A boy with spiked hair but a bit longer than Wolf's and is golden brown, his eyes were dark brown. (Age: eighteen) good friends with The Six Sisters

**Miss. Keane**- one of the young female teacher in Tokyo High

**Headmaster**- principal/headmaster of Tokyo High

**Himeko- **a spoiled rich girl with star shaped eyes(purple) and bushy hair tied into two pigtails at the side of her head. (Age: 18)

**Akatsutsumi Gabriella- **Momoko's real mother; foster mother to Kenero, Kaoru, Snowbell, Miyako and Violet

**Karuna Michel-** father of The Six Sister's before he left them

* * *

><p><strong>Other facts:<strong>

**TP**- stands for 'Tokyo Police' (Like TP-Brick-Team means Tokyo-Police-Brick-Team)

In this story the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs **cannot** fly.

In this story when the Powerpuff Girls Z transforms they are able to hide their real identities but the Rowdyruff boys Z cannot.

The Jojo Brothers are big playboys, they each have their own way to charm girls' hearts

**Yin-Mo Company**- the company that the Six Sisters owes money to, the debt was left by their parents when they left Momoko and her sisters. The company is somewhere in North Korea (I made this up)

The Six Sisters (Blossom, Kenero, Kaoru, Snowbell, Miyako and Bunny) all have different mothers – except Kenero and Kaoru – but the same father

* * *

><p><strong>Other characters (that you don't have to remember)<strong>

**Evronda-** an old woman that owes an old antique shop in a dark alley

**Bloom- **the hyper-childish puppet that gave Momoko her have shining jewel blue eyes and long pink hair tied into a side ponytail on the right. She wore a long-sleeved pink dress with red flowers on it, she also wore white shocking and a pair of blue doll shoes.

**Butterfly-** the puppet that gave Kaoru her Powerpuff-Crystal-Necklace. She has green short hair that comes up to her shoulder and yellow eyes. She wore short green pants and white tank top with green sneakers.

**Blackberry-** the bossy puppet that gave Kenero her Powerpuff-Crystal-Necklace. She has black waist-length hair tied into a low ponytail and dark purple eyes. She wore a black jacket that has a hood and grey short pants with black sneakers.

**Bubbly-** the friendly puppet that gave Miyako her Powerpuff-Crystal-Necklace. She had golden blonde hair tied into two pigtails and have blue eyes too. She wore a blue dress with a blue belt and blue shoes.

**Bliss- **the childish puppet that gave Snowbell her Powerpuff-Crystal-Necklace. She have long white hair and also tied into a side ponytail but on the left side, she have orange eyes and wore a yellow dress with orange flower on it, and yellow shoes.

**Blink- **the childish puppet that gave Violet her Powerpuff-Crystal-Necklace. She have purple hair that's loose and goes up to her mid-back. She had pink eyes and wore a purple dress with a pink belt and pink shoes.


	3. Chapter 1: The old antique shop

**Whiwee13, Mystical Raven, Violet Lilypuff; Thank you so much for your reviews! I was so happy to read them!**

**Chapter 1: The old antique shop**

**Momoko's POV:**

I heard a punch on the wall then everything went silent.

After a while Miyako spoke up.

"Then….what must we do now?"

I lifted my head from my hands.

A sudden weight of frightening responsibility too over me. _'Mother and father left us just like that…..'_

Suddenly the phone rang.

I immediately pick it up, hoping it was mom or dad.

"Hello? This is the Akatsutsmi," I said.

"_Hello, is it Mr. Akatsutsumi?"_

"N-no, he's not here right now," I replied the stranger.

"_Then who is it speaking?"_

"I'm their eldest daughter."

"_Well I think you must have received our form right?"_

"About the debt? Yes we got it….."

"_Just tell your parents they must pay us back or else you're all in trouble."_

"Wait how did they owe you so much?" I asked quickly.

"_They keep borrowing and never pay us back so that's why."_

"Only my parents owed you right?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"We have nothing to do with this right? Me and my sisters."

"_Well….your parents signed a contract that your whole family will help pay back so if anything happens to your parents you must pay back the debt."_

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I just heard, _WE _must help pay back even though we didn't owe the money?!

"Wait! But we have nothing to do with this!" I protested.

"_I don't have time for your complains!" _the person snapped, _"The contract is signed so you have no choice! So pay back or you'll see what will happen to you!"_

"Wait but–"

_Click_

The person hung up.

My hand was shaking as I set down the phone.

I turned to my sisters.

I opened my mouth to speak but Snowbell just shook her head.

"We get it now, you don't have to tell us," Snowbell said softly.

They sat down on the couch, except Kaoru who paced back and forward.

"Where the hell are they? They didn't tell us anything about this!" Kaoru growled.

I stared at my sisters one at a time, finally my gaze rested on Kaoru. She has stopped pacing and is now standing behind the couch Kenero was sitting on.

She stared back at me with anger and some sadness in her eyes.

"Kaoru….I don't think they're going to come back…..they dumped all the dirty work on us," I said slowly.

Kaoru shut her eyes and turned away.

'_She knows that already…..she just doesn't want to face the fact that our parents left us just like this….with all this debt…..' _I thought as my throat tightened.

Then I noticed Violet was crying, Miyako's eyes are also watery too.

"We'll have to work from now on…" Snowbell said.

"I can't believe this!" Kenero hissed and grabbed her head in her hands.

"But even if we work….we won't be able to pay back that much money," Miyako said as a few tears ran down her cheek.

"Unless we find jobs that gives a lot of salary…..but then we'll have to stop school….." Violet whispered.

Once again we fell silence, Kaoru started to pace again.

"I got an idea…." I said after some thoughts.

They all looked at me.

I sighed. "I don't like this idea but I think this is our only choice….."

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

I looked at them seriously. "….Is to steal."

…

I walked down the street, looking for a shop that needs workers.

But looks like I don't have any luck today.

We've decided that we will go along with my plan, though that will change us into a different person. A crime. But what other choice do we have?

I sighed.

When I looked up, I realized that I've wondered off the main street into an old alley.

I've never being to this alley before…..

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw an old antique shop.

I didn't know what I was doing but I was in front of the old shop before I knew it.

I looked through the window and saw it was dark and looks creepy inside.

My hand reached out on its own and opened the door.

_Tingling…._

The small bell on the door tingled as I pushed opened the door, it creaked loudly.

"Hello?" I called as I stepped into the shop, my voice echoed back.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind me.

I jumped and trying to pull it open again but it wouldn't budge.

Then I heard something fell of a nearby shelf.

I pressed my back against the door and stared into the darkness.

'_It's so dark in here…'_

Light footsteps trotted towards me, it was so faint I could barely hear it.

'_No! Not even a baby's footstep can be so soft!'_

Just then a small head of a girl peered at me around an old box.

I held my breath.

The pair of shining blue eyes stared back at me.

Then I realized it was not a girl, it was a wooden dummy!

Its stiff mouth moved, as if telling me something.

Then it trotted out towards me. Its blue eyes didn't even blink once. Ok that's obvious, it's a dummy after all; but it creeps me out.

It stopped in front of me.

I was actually a little bit scared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I was shocked. Did it talk by itself? But I didn't see its mouth move.

The dummy girl tilted her head to one side. "You're troubled. Do you need my help?"

**Well! Here is another end to a short chapter**.

**Please review!**

**My other stories:**

'**PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**


	4. Chapter 2: The necklaces

**Whiwee13- ***shakes you furiously* wake up!

**Mystical Raven- **the chapters will be longer later on

**DeadlyRose123- **here is the next update

**Silversparks309- **thanks a bunch

**Violet Lilypuff- **thanks, hope you like this chapter

**Chapter 2: The necklaces**

**Momoko's POV:**

I held my breath as I looked down at the puppet in front of me.

She has shining jewel blue eyes and long pink hair tied into a side ponytail on the right. She wore a long-sleeved pink dress with red flowers on it; she also wore white shocking and a pair of blue doll shoes.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I-I….."

"Yes?" she titled her head to one side and smiled.

"I-I was j-just…." I couldn't talk properly.

"Bloom! Stop scaring our guests!" A voice said from the darkness.

My eyes widened when I saw it was another puppet on the shelf that spoke. The whole shelf was filled with puppets!

I let out a cry of fright.

"Please don't be scared," another puppet said and she jumped down from the self and walked to us.

She had golden blonde hair tied into two pigtails and has blue eyes too. She wore a blue dress with a blue belt and blue shoes. She looks very friendly. She somehow looks a bit like Miyako so I relaxed a little.

"No fun!" the puppet named Bloom cried. "Bubbly here no fun! Guest no scared! Bloom hate Bubbly! Bloom hate Bubbly!"

"Enough Bloom!" another puppet with green hair said and pulled Bloom's ponytail. "Bubbly is right, you're scaring our guest!"

Bloom cried. "Butterfly mean!"

The puppet named Butterfly had green short hair that comes up to her shoulder and yellow eyes. She wore short green pants and white tank top with green sneakers.

"No fair! No fair! Butterfly and Bubbly team up! No fair!" another puppet ran up and stood beside Bloom.

She have long white hair and also tied into a side ponytail but on the left side, she have orange eyes and wore a yellow dress with orange flower on it, and yellow shoes.

"Thanks! Bliss is the best! I love Bliss!" Bloom hugged the puppet named Bliss.

"Blink want to play too!" another puppet bounced up to us.

She have purple hair that's loose and goes up to her mid-back. She had pink eyes and wore a purple dress with a pink belt and pink shoes.

"Enough! All of you!" a puppet yelled stand further away from us.

She had black waist-length hair tied into a low ponytail and dark purple eyes. She wore a black jacket that has a hood and grey short pants with black sneakers.

She suddenly pulled something and all of the puppets were pulled back, away from me.

"Arh! Blackberry let go!" Butterfly yelled.

Then I saw the puppet named Blackberry was pulling some strings that were connected to the back of the other dummies.

Once all the puppets were pulled away I let out a sigh of relief.

"Blackberry mean! Blackberry mean!" Bliss cried and started to hit Blackberry's arm with her fists, Bloom and Blink joined in.

"I'm sorry for their behavior." I voice said from deeper in the store.

Bloom, Bliss and Blink stopped hitting Blackberry and looked up.

An old woman walked out from a passage leading to the back of the store.

"They're still young," the old woman said as she walked up to me.

"No it's fine…" I said.

"So what would you like to buy?" the old lady asked. "My name is Evronda."

"My name is Momoko," I said. "I was actually just–"

Bloom suddenly climbed onto Evronda's shoulder. "Momoko have problems! Momoko need help! Bloom can help! Bloom will help Momoko!"

She jumped down and ran to the back of the room.

"I must say sorry again, she's always like that but she knows what she's doing," Evronda said.

Bloom came back with a pink box. She reached up and opened it, showing me a beautiful pink crystal necklace. The crystal was tied to a plain string but it was still beautiful.

"Momoko like?" Bloom asked.

"I-it's beautiful…." I whispered.

Bloom beamed. "Bloom give Momoko! Momoko like, Bloom give!"

"I cannot….." I said softly.

"Bloom's crystal is rare! Bloom's necklace comes from land far away!" Bloom said and took out the necklace.

"Then I really cannot take it…" I told Bloom.

But Bloom got onto my shoulder with two jumps.

She clips the necklace around my neck and turned my head to a mirror next to me.

"Pretty Momoko. Pretty necklaces fits pretty Momoko!" she said.

"But….." I stared at the necklace through the mirror. "I cannot afford it….."

"Bloom gives Momoko! Bloom give free for Momo! Free! Free!" Bloom said and jumped down and danced around my feet.

"But….." I looked at Evronda.

"You can take it if Bloom gave it to you, it's hers after all," Evronda said.

"Oh thank you!" I picked up Bloom and spun in circles. She giggled widely.

"But."

I stopped and looked at Evronda. Bloom climbed up and sat on my shoulder.

"Bloom was right. This crystal did come from far away," Evronda told me. "I'm just warning you that it holds some unnatural power."

"Power?" I asked.

"Power! Cool power! Momoko transform into Blossom! Hyper Blossom!" Bloom sang.

"Huh? What Blossom?" I asked.

"This crystal can turn you into another person named Hyper Blossom. She have skills that will be able to help you," Evronda explained.

"Hyper Blossom skilled! Blossom steals and will not be caught! Never will be caught by police!" Bloom sang.

I gasped. "How did you know we're planning to steal?"

Bloom giggled. "Bloom see! Bloom see Momo in trouble! Bloom helps Momo! Bloom happy, very happy!"

"You cannot take off that necklace now do you know that?" Evronda suddenly said.

"What?!" I tried to take off the necklace but the clip was gone and I couldn't slip it off around my neck, it's too small.

"There cannot be regrets now…" Evronda said. "This will really help you."

I sighed. "I guess so."

Bloom giggled again and hugged my neck. "Momo be fine! Momo is strong."

"Here."

I looked down and saw the other puppets lined up in front of me.

Butterfly held up a green crystal necklace. "This is for Kaoru. The crystal of Powered Buttercup."

"And Hopping Bunny crystal!" Blink jumped up and down with a purple crystal in her hand. "Bunny is for Violet!"

"This for Snowbell!" Bliss slipped a white crystal in my hand. "Snowbell get Bell, Tingling Bell of Christmas."

"This is the crystal of Moonlight Blackrose. Give it to Kenero," Blackberry said holding a black crystal necklace.

"And this is for Miyako. Her name will be Rolling Bubbles," Bubbly said holding up a blur crystal.

They all placed the necklaces into my hand.

"Are you all really going to just give us this?" I asked.

"Maybe we'll ask for your help in the future," Evronda said.

"I'll be gladly to help," I promised.

"I think you must get going…..I can sense Kaoru is impatient," Butterfly said.

I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting.

"Oh, Miyako must be worried, I better go…" I turned the doorknob, it opened easily.

I turned around and smiled at Evronda and the dummies. "Thank you all very much!"

"No, no! We happy to help! Now go home! Snowbell worried, sisters worry!" Bliss said and pushed me out.

"But thank you, I'll never forget you guys!" I said and started to run towards the direction I came from.

I looked over my shoulder.

They were all standing outside.

Bloom, Bliss and Blink were jumping up and down, waving widely.

"Remember Bloom! Momo must remember Bloom!" Bloom yelled.

"I will!" I waved back then turned a corner, losing sight of them.

**Done! I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**My other stories:**

'**PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beats Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**


	5. Chapter 3: Powerpuff Girls Z

**earth panda 5- **thanks you lots, please enjoy chapter 3

**crown172- **mmmmm…maybe I'll think about adding them in later on in the story

**Whiwee13- **awesome talking to dummies? Momoko nearly had the fright of her life but seems like it's not that bad too

**Violet Lilypuff- **you'll have to read to find out

**Guest- **of course, how will I stop?

**guest- **well enjoy

**Chapter 3: Powerpuff Girls Z**

**Violet's POV:**

"Big sister, you're finally back!" I jumped up and rushed to her.

The sun had set and it was quite dark now.

But somehow Momoko looks very happy.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried!" Kaoru stomped up to her while pulling up her sleeves.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait calm down, I'm fine now right?" Momoko pulled me in front of her to separate Kaoru from hitting her.

"We thought that those people got you for the money," Snowbell said as she walked up to us.

Momoko let out a short amused laugh. "That company isn't even in this country, they won't get me."

"You're slipping off the topic," Kenero said as she flipped through some channel on the TV.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Miyako crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks with anger.

"OK let's all sit down and I'll tell you what happened," Momoko said and skipped over to the couches.

She jumped and landed beside Kenero who gave her an annoyed look.

We all settled down and she told us everything.

"What?! You cannot just walk into any shop that is in a dark alley!" Kaoru scowled.

"But that doesn't matter. Oh and Butterfly told me to give you this," Momoko said and threw something towards her which she caught easily.

"A necklace?" Kaoru asked while holding it up by the string. "You know I won't wear this thing."

"Eh? You bought for Kao-nee and not me?" I wailed.

Momoko laugh and handed me one with light purple crystal. "Blink gave it to you."

"Yeah!" I took it from her respectfully and immediately clipped it around my neck.

"Violet you look so cute!" Miyako squeaked.

"You also have one." Momoko handed Miyako and Snowbell each a necklace.

"Wow thank you sister, you're the best," Snowbell said and also clipped it on, Miyako doing the same.

Momoko then turned to Kenero and pulled out another black one.

Kenero's eyes widen. "Don't tell me you also got me one."

Momoko smiled evilly. "Bingo! Here is yours!" she held it up but Kenero refused to take it.

"Like Kaoru just said, I also will not wear that."

"Oh come on, Momoko-nee-san got us all a sister gift so why don't you wear it just for a few minutes," Miyako giggled. She took the necklace from Momoko and immediately walked towards Kenero.

Kenero somehow sensed what's coming. "No Miyako I won't wear it and I'm serious!"

Miyako lunged at her and tried to put the necklace on her but Kenero kept struggling.

"Oh oh let me help!" I squealed and ran over to help Miyako.

"No stop it you two!" Kenero yelled as I grabbed her arms while Miyako slipped the necklace around her neck.

She sighed in defeat when we heard the necklace fastener's _click._

Miyako then looked at Kaoru with this scary smile.

"Peace! I'm outta here!" Kaoru turned and was about to run off but Snowbell tripped her.

After Miyako and I helped put Kaoru's necklace on, we all sat down on the couch again.

Kaoru looked as if she's about to blow in rage. "Can I take it off now?!"

"Oh!" Momoko looked as if she just remembered something. She glanced at Kaoru uneasily.

"No answers then I guess it's a 'yes'" Kaoru said and reached behind her neck for the fastener.

Kaoru frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hey Miyako, unclip it for me," Kaoru said and turned her back to Miyako.

Miyako reached up but stopped. "Ah…where's the fastener?"

"I cannot feel it," Kaoru said.

"Um…guys…" Momoko spoke up. We all turned to her, she looked very uncomfortable. "I….I forgot to tell you that…"

"That what sister?" Snowbell asked.

"…..that once you put on the necklace….ah…..um…"

"Once you put on the necklace what will happen?" Kenero demanded.

Momoko stayed silence.

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment but then…. "DON'T TELL ME THAT WE CAN'T TAKE IT OFF AFTER WE PUT IT ON!"

Momoko smiled sheepishly and rested her fist on her head while tilting her head to one side. "Ahahaha yeah that's right."

I hid behind Miyako while Kaoru blew with rage.

She started to shake Momoko furiously. "HOWCOME?! IS THERE SOME SORT OF SPELL ON THIS THING?!"

Snowbell pulled Momoko away from our raging sister. Momoko had curls in her eyes.

After a while Kaoru managed to calm down as Momoko came back to sense.

"Now explain this thing," Kaoru growled.

Momoko sighed and explained to us all the things.

"So these necklaces hold powers?" Snowbell asked.

"That's what they said," Momoko replied.

"Then how must we awaken those powers, as far as I know these things aren't even working," Kaoru said and tugged at her necklace.

"So I'm Hopping Bunny?" I chirped in.

"Yep," Momoko smiled. "I'm Hyper Blossom."

"Rolling Bubbles sounds nice," Miyako said.

Snowbell pointed at herself. "So I'll be Tingling Bell?"

"We don't even know if this stupid thing will even work!" Kaoru snapped. "But if it does work, Powered Buttercup sounds good to me."

"But nothing is happening," Miyako admitted. "We all have our necklaces on, what must we do now?"

Suddenly Kenero laughed. "Momoko just believes in legend too easily like always. Just think about it makes me laugh, how can these necklaces help us with our problems? What Moonlight Blackrose? Those are just all–"

Suddenly our crystals started to glow. We gasped.

"What did you do Kenero?!" Snowbell yelled as we all stood up while our crystals glowed brighter.

"I didn't do anything!" Kenero shot back.

Suddenly I felt a force pull me towards the center of the room. Seems like my sisters were also pulled forward.

"What the hell?!" Kaoru hissed as she tried to pull back.

Our crystals pulled towards each other. We all tried to pull back but it was no use.

We were pulled close, us forming a circle as our crystals pulled closer to each other.

Then our crystals touched.

I shut my eyes as the room filled with bright blinding light.

After a few seconds I slowly opened my eyes again, as my eyes adjust the room I realized my sisters were gone. In their places stood five beautiful teens with matching outfit but different colours.

"What the hell?! Is this a *BEEP*ing skirt!" the teen in light green screeched.

Ok, I recognize that voice and attitude anywhere, even her look looks familiar so there is no doubt that they're my sisters.

"Sisters? It that all you?" the blue-dressed teen asked. She must be Bubbles.

"Bunny here!" I waved.

"So this thing actually really works huh? It hides our identities. Good thing but…a skirt?" The black-dressed teen muttered which I presume is Blackrose.

Suddenly I noticed something floating in mid-air.

"Look sisters, what's that?" I pointed at the thing that looks like an egg that's floating.

"I don't care; first I must get out of this skirt!" Buttercup yelled.

The pink teen walked up to the floating thing and reached out her hand to hold it.

"It's like an egg but I'm not sure…..it's so big." The pink teen named Blossom said.

The egg-like thing was as big as a basketball.

"Then we'll have to test it if it's an egg or not!" Buttercup stomped up to Blossom and snatched the egg away. She lifted it high up in the air.

"No sister!" Momoko, Bell and I yelled.

We watched as Buttercup threw the egg at the floor.

Suddenly a long wand appeared in Bubbles' hand.

"_Protection Bubble!"_

A bubble suddenly caught the egg just in time as it was about to hit the floor.

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Seems like we'll also be having some nice powers!" Bubbles squealed.

"Buttercup you almost killed that poor egg!" Blossom yelled.

"It's not even alive!" Buttercup shot back.

The bubble slowly floated to the ground and popped. The egg wiggled.

"Did you see that?" Bell pointed at the egg.

We all nodded.

The egg suddenly wiggled again.

We all stared at it tensely.

A crack started to form horizontally on the egg.

I held my breath as it crack opened and the upper shell of the egg lifted slightly.

A pair of bright eyes stared back at us.

It suddenly closes the shell again.

"Oh wait!" Bubbles walked to it and kneeled down next to it. "We won't hurt you, come on out."

Suddenly the shell fell apart and something leaped out of it onto Bubbles, knocking her down onto her back.

It started to lick her cheek, making Bubbles giggle. "Stop it, it tickles!"

It was a puppy. More like a robot one with a bone-shaped collar.

"Hey get off my sister!" Buttercup walked up to them and pulled off the puppy with its collar.

It tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"Bubbles help me da-wan!"

We all froze….Buttercup's grip loosened and the pup jumped back to Bubbles.

"Did that thing just talk?" Blackrose broke the silence.

"Yes I did, my name is Poochi da-wan," the puppy said.

I let out a cry and hid behind Blossom. "Is that a monster?"

"No, Poochi is no monster. I was created at the same time as the Powerpuff Girls Z is born, and you're the Powerpuff Girls da-wan!" Poochi jumped up onto his two hind legs and did a little dance. "The Powerpuff Girls Z are born when the crystal necklaces' owner says their own Powerpuff name for the first time."

"This is so confusing," Bell said.

"Then let's find some time and I'll tell you everything da-wan!" Poochi chirped.

_Ding dong_

The front door suddenly opened as an eleven-year-old boy ran in. "Hey guys I'm–" he stopped as he spotted us. He froze and stared at us with fear. "Ah…w-who are you?!"

Oh, I forgot that our identities are hidden right now.

"What's wrong Ken?" a tall man walked in. "Is something– OH MY GOODNESS WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Ah…..wait listen to us," Blossom tried to calm them down. "Uncle Utonium, it's us…Momoko, you remember?"

Our uncle pulled Ken behind him. "What do you mean 'you remember?' where's my nieces?"

Buttercup sighed. "This will be a hard explanation, I'm leaving." With that she walked into her room.

"Please sit down and I'll tell you all everything da-wan," Poochi said and hopped onto the couch.

Uncle and Ken literally just fainted.

Buttercup came out from her room again. "Oh and before you think things are good now, how do I get out of this skirt?!"

…

After a long talk with Uncle, Ken and Poochi things finally settled down.

We all turned back into our normal selves as Miyako and Snowbell brought out a tray of snacks and tea.

Kenero was sitting on the windowsill, her legs hanging outside. Kaoru just lay on her side in front of the TV, watching some sports channel.

Miyako cuddled with Poochi.

Uncle Utonium or better said Professor took a sip of his tea. "So my brother really left?"

"Yeah…..that's what we know," Momoko replied.

"And how are you planning on paying back that money?" Professor asked.

We shared a glance at each other.

Momoko quietly told Uncle our decision.

Ken spilled his tea so Snowbell quickly went to the kitchen to get a towel for him.

"You can't be serious right?! I won't allow it!" Professor yelled, "No matter what happens, you will not do things that goes against the law!"

"What other choice do we have?" Kaoru pointed out.

Snowbell came back and started to clean the spilled tea.

"Thank you," Ken thanked Snowbell then said, "But it's still not a great idea. What if you're caught?"

"That's why we have these necklaces," I said and pointed at my necklace.

"NO! And no will be the answer! I as you girls' uncle also has some responsibility," Professor said sternly, "I'll pay the debt."

"No Uncle!" Momoko slammed her hands down on the table. "We cannot drag you into this!"

"If we are a family then don't say that!" Uncle protested.

"Please uncle, we have to do this alone. Beside all your money is earned from your hard work on science, we don't want those hard work of yours go down the drain just because of our parents," Miyako said gently.

"They are not our parents! They may have given birth to us but I do not see them as a true parent!" Kenero spat.

I hugged Poochi tighter.

"What's wrong Violet da-wan?"

"I don't want to live in this house anymore…I don't want anything to do with them," I whispered.

There was silence for a while before uncle finally broke the silence.

"You girls pack up your things; you're coming to live with me."

"But uncle!" Momoko was about to argue but professor held up a hand, silencing her.

He sighed heavily. "I won't stop you, you can do that job if you want…but at least let me look after you girls. That's the last thing I can do for you as an uncle."

"Are you sure?" Snowbell asked.

"Yes, pack up now, we'll leave after you're ready," uncle said.

Me, Momoko, Miyako and Snowbell smiled. Kaoru just glanced at us for a brief second before turning back to the TV. Kenero closed her eyes and sighed.

Momoko bowed.

"Thank you uncle."

**Well I added the professor as their uncle, hope you don't mind.**

**The next chapter is about a brief flashback of the girls in Kaoru's POV and how they're doing at school so hope you'll look forward to it. So the next chap will be 'The Six Sisters'**

"**I'll never forget what they did to us!" ~ Kaoru**

**Oh and a note for my Secret Around The Corner and Living Ghost. I'm stuck, I don't know what more I can put in for The Living Ghost so I'll take some to before I update those two. OK, I do have planning for both of them but right now I'm quite into 'Two Masked Life' and my Beast-Spirit one. The boys is nearly out in my Beast-Spirit story, nearly! Just need to add a bit more things before they meet**

**Please review**

**My other stories:**

'**PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**


	6. Chapter 4: The Six Sisters

**Lunapok, Mystical Raven, Maddy-Love319, Violet Lilypuff, Whiwee13, RssKitty. Thank you for the reviews and sorry I cannot reply properly. I have to go to the gym right now so I want to quickly post this.**

**Oh and Mystical Raven, hope this chapter will help you **

**Chapter 4: The Six Sisters**

**Kaoru's POV:**

I sat on the couch with my arms crossed.

I sat there quietly while the only source of noise is the clock ticking.

Suddenly the door opened with a click.

I opened my eyes and looked up.

Kenero came into the main room and flopped down on the couch opposite of mine, burying her face in the cushion.

"You're back sister," I greeted.

"Yeah….." she murmured though the fabric.

"You shouldn't work so hard, you'll wear yourself out," I said.

It had already been eight months since our parents felt us and all of us have been looking for jobs.

Momoko, Kenero and Snowbell managed to find some place to work at but the rest of us haven't.

Momoko is working in a library while Snowbell teaches some basic music on piano and flute. Miyako sometimes help Snowbell, she also know how to play a flute.

Well those two have planned out their working and studying – which means school – times out very equally but this one in front of me haven't done that.

Kenero found a job that actually gives a good amount of salary. She helps out at a Pet Caring Center but the problem is she works for too much; she even works at night, looking after those sick or injured animals.

Over the past eight months we've robbed 11 different banks and 5 museums, striking two times every month.

We'd been all over the news. On the front of newspapers and magazines. But they never caught us.

**Powerpuff Girls Z got away again**

**Another thief of Powerpuff Girls Z**

All those sort of craps but it doesn't matter.

I glanced at the clock. 'Yep, she worked over time again.' It was already half pass five in the morning.

She turned her head slightly and peered at me with her slightly-opened left eye. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"About two hours, when I woke up to have a drink of water then I realized you're not back like you promised."

I heard her let out a tried sigh. "I never promised, I said I'll try to come back early," she murmured so softly I have to lean toward to hear her properly.

"But still, you have to also watch your heath at the same time." I heard a voice said from behind.

I turned. Momoko walked out from the hall and came up to stand behind the couch I'm sitting on.

Kenero forced her eye to open a little bit more.

"I don't wish you to work yourself up too much, and beside we still have our 'other job' to help us," Momoko said, "And speaking of our 'other job' we'll be aiming our next target tonight so get some re–"

"She's already asleep," I interrupted.

We both stared as Kenero's breathing already turning into soft tired rhythms.

Momoko sigh and walked over to a nearby chair where Violet left her blanket last night, she picked it up and walked over to Kenero, pulling the light purple blanket up to our sleeping sister's shoulders.

Momoko then walked off to the hallway again, she stopped just before she turned out of sight. "Get some rest too, we're doing our night job again tonight," Momoko said to me.

I let out an amused snort then jerked my head towards my twin sister. "I've got more sleep than her, don't worry."

Momoko nodded then went off.

I then sighed and gazed at Kenero. Yes…..she's my twin sister even though we don't have the same last name. She got our father's surname while I got our mother's. Lame huh? Yeah, our father's surname is Karuna and my mother's is Matsubara.

Well…you see my other four sisters…they all come from different mothers but the same father. He had quite a lot of affairs at the same time, to be honest I think he's worst that a female b*tch.

All our mothers dumped us to him when they found out he'd been in bed with so many women. Well, they all left him except Momoko's mother who is his wife.

Sooooooo…that's how we all ended up with different last names even though we're sisters…..but at the same time we're very close – not with our parents of course, when I say we it means us sisters.

The school kids bully us with that reason but somehow we got them back, mostly me and Kenero, but we soon made the school know who they're messing with; and we earned the name 'The Six Sisters'.

Our father brought me and Kenero up the way someone would bring up a boy that's why we ended up a tomboy now…..just because he didn't get any sons doesn't mean he can do that to us can he? But thanks to him we're able to scare off the bullies at school.

Our mother treated Momoko the most harshest out of all of us. When she was small, she was locked up in her with mountains of books to learn in one week. She won't be let out until she got all the questions right that was given by mom.

Life wasn't easy with any of us.

When Snowbell started to learn music mom forced her to go on contests to win money prizes but of course those money immediately went to our parents which they would go off to a bar to spend.

Miyako was in some condition like Snowbell's except the contests she joins is drawing contests. But mom and dad always orders Miyako to do the cooking work since she was seven. Kenero and I tried to help her a few times but we just made things worse so Momoko had to drag us out of the kitchen; so only Momoko, Snowbell and Violet were allowed to help Miyako.

Violet doesn't really have anything to do to make money when she was young so she ended up having to do all the cleaning work, maybe the worst job out of all of us, just you imagine: cleaning their dirty clothes, things and mess. Well I was able to help her with that, I helped her clean high places and scrub things that needs to use more power.

We hated our lives, we were abused, we were bullied at school, we were treated the way they shouldn't treat a child.

A few times we wanted to tell our teachers about this but I didn't know why we didn't do it.

At school was just as horrible as it was at home….well not really as bad because the children finally left us alone when we were eight.

I can remember that time.

**Flashback~ (eight years old Kaoru)**

I walked down the hallway beside Kenero and Momoko. I could feel all the gaze of the children on us.

I could even hear some whispering to each other.

I clutched my book in my hand harder.

"Ignore them sister," I heard Momoko murmur. She held her chin high, her usual high-ponytail swishing behind her while her short mini-skirt flattered around her.

I hid my glare by pulling my hood more down, shadowing my eyes.

Kenero narrowed her eyes and stared straight ahead. She swung her backpack over her shoulder, shaking her head to get her low-ponytail out of the way when her backpack squashed it against her back.

"I just hate how the way they look at us," I growled once we stepped out of the school. "Like as if we're something that isn't supposed to be here!"

"It's not their fault," Momoko pointed out.

"But it's not our fault that our parents is such a bastard and bitches," Kenero hissed.

"Kenero! Language!" Momoko scowled.

"Dad and mum always say that," I muttered.

Momoko sighed. "Only people like them uses those words, please don't say that to them."

"Are you scared that they'll hit us?" I asked.

She flinched. Last night mum beat her up for getting A+ but not her usual A++. Kenero and Snowbell had to tie me up in my room or else I would have hit that woman. I had burst out crying after I saw the state Momoko ended up in and punched Kenero for the blame while she shielded Snowbell from me; even now I could still see its slightly swollen on her cheek. This morning Miyako had put some makeup on Momoko's hands and legs to cover up the bruises and scratches.

"I-I'm not scared, I just want to stay out of trouble," she whispered.

Suddenly we heard some loud laughter around the building were the soccer field is.

"No stop it!"

We stopped.

"Was that Miyako?" Momoko asked.

Kenero and I nodded.

"Quick! Let's go and see what's happening!" Momoko started to run as we followed.

As we rounded the corner we saw a group of boys surrounding Miyako and Violet, Violet was pushed to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as we ran up to them. We shouldered the boys aside and stood in front of our sister.

I glanced down at Violet and saw her ponytail a bit loose.

"You bastard! Are you bulling our sister again?!" I yelled.

The boys glared at us.

"What if we are? My mom said it's good to help get rid of female dogs!" one of the boy yelled back in his squeaky voice.

"Who are you calling female dogs?!" Momoko screeched in anger.

"Of course it's you, you and your sisters! Your parents are like that and so are you!" another boy said pointing at us.

"Don't you dare compare us to those people!" Kenero screamed.

"Seems like we got all of them."

We turned and saw another two boys walking towards us, dragging Snowbell with them.

"Let go! It hurts!" Snowbell cried as she tried to get out of the boy's grip.

"You little!" Kenero shouldered into the boy holding Snowbell.

With a gasp the boy fell back and let go of Snowbell.

With a yowl another boy pulled Kenero away from their friend with her low ponytail, punching her cheek and making her fall to the ground.

"Stop it!" Momoko quickly stepping between the boys and Kenero.

I could feel the rage building within me but I held back when I felt Miyako wrapping her arms around mine, scared.

Another boy pushed Momoko to the floor next to Kenero.

I felt a shove from behind and someone pulling Miyako away from me.

I fell forward. I quickly got into a sitting position and saw one of the other boys pulling Miyako by one of her pigtails, a few tears escaped her eyes, she was on her knees and trying to get out of the boy's grip.

"No let her go!" Violet ran toward the boy and Miyako but another boy tripped her.

The leader boy burst out laughing. "Hahahaha you're all hopeless!" he laughed and slapped Snowbell, making her fall down next to Violet.

I looked around and saw children have gathered around to see what's happening, but everyone watched silently without helping, some kids were even smiling and laughing.

Then I spotted a teacher standing by the exit of the school building, she was our teacher Miss. Keane! But she just stood there watching.

Then I heard a yelp.

I turned and saw another boy kicking Kenero. She curled up, holding her stomach in pain.

"Ha! I thought she was the toughest of the sisters!" the boy laughed.

Another boy walked towards me. "This one is also the tough one, let's test which one is stronger."

The boy suddenly punched me squarely in the face and kicked me in the side.

I fell back and held my side, I felt a trickle of blood running out my nose.

"Pathetic!" the boy yelled.

Then they all burst out laughing.

I saw all of my sisters looking down at the ground, their eyes shaded.

I bit my lips. I felt a tear in the corner of my eye so quickly looked down, letting my fringes hide my eyes.

Laugher filled my ears.

I shook with anger.

I stood up and glared at the boys. At the same time all my sister stood up and glared at them too. Miyako shook off the boy holding her forcefully. Violet wiped her tears away. Kenero uncurled herself and stood up like she was never in pain. Momoko straightened her clothes and Snowbell fixed her Alice-band.

The boys stopped laughing and looked at us uneasily. Feeling the sudden change of aura in the atmosphere.

"W-what? Stop trying to can tough now." The leader boy said.

Suddenly Miyako stepped forward and with a mighty shove, pushed the leader boy to the ground.

The boys were all shocked. Somehow I'm not surprised. The Miyako in front of us was not the gentle, kind Miyako I used to know…but it's was the same with all my sisters, even Violet.

"Go on," Kenero said in a low threatening voice. "Go on, laugh! Why aren't you laughing? Hahaha go on!" she grabbed the boy nearest to her by the collar. "I said go on and laugh!" she hissed at the boy.

The boy shook while laughed softly, but this time, in fear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy sneaking up behind Violet.

With a yowl of rage I lunged at the boy and knocked him to the ground, I started punching him over and over.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrapped around my neck, trying to pull me away from the boy.

"Let go of him you filthy girl!" Someone hissed in my ear but the arm soon vanished.

"Don't you dare call my sister filthy!" I heard Snowbell's yell.

"What going on here?!"

We all looked up as Miss. Keane walked over to us.

My sister immediately let go of the boys they're holding.

I got off the boy and kicked him hard.

"Kaoru Matsubara! What do you think you're doing? I'm reporting all of you to the principal!" Miss Keane said.

"Report who huh teacher?" I asked flatly, "All of us? Those boys? Or me and my sisters?"

Miss. Keane looked at me with a glare. "Of course the ones who started. I saw it with my own two eyes that you girls started to beat these poor boys up!"

"OH SHUT THE *BEEP* UP!" I spat with such hostility and rage that the children around us backed away.

Miss Keane looked a bit shocked but continuous to glare at me, she then turned to Momoko.

"As the eldest you should teach her some good language, I have to also report that to the principal too," she said and rested her hands on her hips.

But this time Momoko didn't nod her head and say yes like she always did, instead she glared up at the teacher and spoke to me without looking away from Miss. Keane. "Kaoru, say whatever you want, it doesn't matter anymore."

Miss. Keane stood with wide eyes, dumbfounded.

I smirked and walked over and stood next to Momoko, all my sisters can and stood beside us.

"We saw you!" Miyako spat which made Miss. Keane flinch because she's usually the gentle one.

"You stood there while watched us get bullied!" Violet pointed at the teacher standing in front of us and tears started to flow down her cheeks again.

Miss. Keane's eyes widened.

"And I thought you're the one who taught the class that we mustn't bully!" Snowbell shouted, "That we must look after each other and help each other! But you're not even doing it yourself!"

"You're not fit to be a teacher!" Kenero roared. "You have no right to tell us what to do so report all the lies you want and see if we'll care!"

Miss. Keane's eyes widened at every word we said.

"The principal is coming!" we heard children whisper.

"What going on here Miss. Keane?" the principal boomed.

"These kids Sir," Miss Keane pointed at us. "They insulted me."

"It's the truth," Momoko snapped, "You saw those boy bully us and now you want to get us into trouble by saying we're beating them up?"

"Is this true Miss. Keane?" the principal asked.

"They might say something to those boys, causing them to fight back," Miss Keane pointed out.

"Liar! You big fat liar!" Violet screamed.

"Why?! Why does everyone want to come against us?" Miyako cried, "Is it just because of our parents? We're abused at home and now we have to put up with all these nonsense at school!"

The principal's and Miss. Keane's eyes widen at Miyako's words.

"You are all heartless beasts! You all have no right to judge us!" Kenero screamed and glared at everyone around us.

"Principal." A blue-haired boy stepped out from the crowd. "It's the truth, what Akatsutsumi-san said is the truth, not Miss. Keane."

"Yes." Another brown-haired boy stepped out beside the blue-haired boy. "We saw the whole thing. "The boys bullied those six sisters, they're just fighting back."

The principal looked at Miss. Keane coldly then nodded. "I'll sort out everything."

**~End of flashback**

I sighed and stood up.

I walked over to the window of the lab and clicked the open button, the window slides open.

I breeze of wind blew in, ruffling my spiky hair.

Since then, after that big fight, after the whole school saw our outrage, everyone started to respect us out of the blue.

Suddenly they all started to be friendly to us, I don't know is it because they finally saw some sense in it or is it because they fear our outrage. Because that time they saw a side of us they will never want to see again, even Miyako and Violet.

I'm glad they finally left us alone.

Everything turned back to normal since then. We started to fit into the school.

We were all back to our normal selves.

The school even started to give us a title, since we have different last names they called us: 'The Six Sisters'

Some fear us, some admire us, some respect us and some even made friends with us.

Though I still dislike a lot of them.

Very soon we each got our own titles.

Miyako is known as the 'Angel' of the school.

Violet is the 'Cheer Leader'…like cheerful girl in other words but she really became the leader of the cheerleading club.

Snowbell is the 'Music Queen' and Momoko is the 'Brain Soul'

Well….Kenero and I have a combined one called 'Twin Tiger' but we do have our own title too. Mine is 'Emerald Tiger' and Kenero is 'Black Tiger'

I don't know why the school even gave us titles, it's not like we're important or so but at least they treat us equally now, that's all I care.

I stared out the window as the sun rises.

I sighed and pushed a stray place of hair behind my ear.

But now…..but now there are more problems ahead of us….a huge debt still looming over us…

I glared out the window and clutched my fists.

'_I'll never forgive them, for making us suffer!'_

My name is Matsubara Kaoru.

A new year had started and soon we'll be back in school after the short summer break.

This year I'll be seventeen, maybe this'll be the hardest year me and my sisters will ever have. But I'm not scared.

'Never give up!' is my line.

**Brick's POV:**

I got out of the car and shut the door with a slam.

I stood in front of the police station with a frown.

I took off my sunglasses and stared at the front door with bored eyes.

Then I heard the sound of a speeding motorbike closing in on me.

The motorbike zoomed pass me, and turned in a perfect circle till it's in front of me.

The engine stopped as the boy took off his helmet.

"Why're you just standing there Brick?" Butch called.

The door of the car opened as three more boys got out.

"Can we go in?" Boomer asked as he closed the door.

Then anther motorbike pulled up beside my car. Bloodfang took off his helmet and got off his bike. "What're you guys waiting for? We better get going."

I nodded and walked up the stairs towards the big front door of the police station. My brothers followed behind.

"Hey wait up!" Butch yelled as he got off his bike quickly to catch up with us.

"Please don't yell at a place like this big brother," Blaine said.

"I'm excited!" Blade beamed. "We finally came back to Tokyo and we're already going to become polices!"

"Yeah! I can't wait." Boomer agreed.

"Don't get too excited," I warned. "We still have to go to school."

Butch finally caught up but he groaned after he heard what I said. "Why school? School is sooooooo boring!"

"There'll be girls." Blaine reminded Butch.

"Oh yeah!" Butch lightened up. "I totally forgotten!"

Bloodfang rolled his eyes while I sighed.

As we reached the top of the stairs a man stood there and greeted us.

"You finally came. I'll take you to meet the chief right away."

**WoW I'm done!**

**Please review!**

**My other stories:**

'**PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirit'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**


	7. Chapter 5: The Jojo Brothers

_~ "The sun has set, now the moon is out and ready to bleed!" ~ Red-Phonix14_

**Chapter 5: The Jojo Brothers**

**Snowbell's POV:**

I rolled over in bed then got into a sitting position slowly.

I calmly switched off my alarm clock and got out of bed.

I got changed quickly before leaving my room to the kitchen.

I stopped just before I stepped into the kitchen; I glanced over at my 'twin sisters' on the couches.

I walked over to them.

Kaoru sat on the couch with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Kenero lying on the other one with her face turned to one side slightly.

I leaned forward and gazed at Kaoru's frowning face.

"What?"

I jumped back with surprise. "You're awake?"

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at me. "Of course."

"Um…" I glanced over at my second sister then back at Kaoru.

"Let her sleep," Kaoru said and stood up. "Let's get something to eat."

I followed her into the kitchen. Kaoru opened the fridge and started to look for something to eat as I heated some leftover soup from the previous night.

"Momoko said we're striking tonight," Kaoru said as she pulled out some bread and ham from the fridge.

"Yeah…." I replied as I set a pan on the stove and cracked some eggs in it.

"Mmmmmm….so where's our next target?" Kaoru asked.

"Momoko haven't told me yet…..but I think Tokyo West Museum that's located a little outside the city is a good option," I answered as I flipped the eggs in the pan.

"Humph….risky," she murmured and started to butter the breads. "That's a quite popular museum, many tourists loves to go there so there'll be a lot of guards."

I laughed. "Yep, but there's a lot of valuable things in there that we could sell at the Black-Market."

"What? What things we can sell at the Black-Market?" Violet bounced in with energy.

"Nothing, just talking about our _other _job," Kaoru replied.

"Oh….." Violet pouted then started to jump up and down. "The pot! The pot!"

I turned and saw the lid of the pot trampling as some boiling soup leaked out from the side. I quickly reach out to open the lid but the handle burned my fingers slightly.

With a yelp I dropped the lid to the floor with a crash.

Kaoru quickly grabbed the pot by its hot handles and moved it to one of the other cold plate of the stove.

"What's wrong?" Miyako rushed in. "I heard a crash."

"Oh nothing, we got a little caught up in our talk," Kaoru replied.

Miyako peered out the kitchen door then turned back to us. "Careful a bit, Rose-nee is still resting and Momo-nee is planning for tonight's thing." She walked towards us. "Here, let me help."

"OW!"

We turned and saw Kaoru cut her finger when she was chopping some tomato.

"And you my dear Kao-nee, leave the rest to us," Miyako said cheerfully and took the knife from Kaoru.

"I'm fine," Kaoru insisted but Violet started to push her to the door.

"Let's go and get your finger a plaster Kao-nee-san!" she chirped as she pushed Kaoru out the door.

"So let's finish making breakfast shall we?" Miyako said as she glanced at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

**Violet's POV:**

I bounced up to a bush and peered in it.

I pouted and stood up, not finding what I'm looking for.

The day had passed peacefully. Snowbell and Miyako went to some music classes, and Momoko did some shopping with Ken for Uncle. Kaoru whet off to the gym while Kenero slept half the day away.

And I spent my day…fooling around maybe…

…_rustle…rustle…_

I froze and looking into a nearby tree where the rustling noise came from.

I smiled smugly and crept towards the tree.

I heard a soft sniffing noise.

I climbed up the tree and pounced on the creature on the branch.

I tackled it to the ground.

Poochi barked as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp.

I giggled as we wrestled on the soft grass.

Suddenly I felt my crystal glowing warm.

I sat up as Poochi rolled off me.

I looked at my crystal and stood up. "Come on guys, Momo-nee is calling."

Poochi suddenly took off towards the lab. "Race you there!"

"Hey!" I laughed as I chased after him. "I haven't said start yet!"

…..

I walked up to one of the wall covered with hanging pictures in the basement.

I moved one of the picture frames – one with the picture of me and my sisters – as a screen suddenly appeared in front of me.

Two circles appeared on the screen.

I leaned forward a bit and stared into the two circles with unblinking eyes. The machine scanned my eyes.

"_Jushimono Violet…..please say password."_

I felt someone walked up and stood beside me then snapped. "Just open up stupid door!"

The screen showed a scanning symbol then the screen turned green. _"Matsubara Kaoru password correct."_

A secret door suddenly opened in front of us, revealing a dark staircase leaning deeper underground.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I don't know why Momoko even bothered to set up those useless passwords; anyone can get in with those weak passwords." Kaoru said as we walked down the stairs to our secret base.

I giggled. "But it's fun."

Kaoru sighed. "Whatever you say….."

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Kaoru pushed opened another door. We stepped into a brightly lit room.

Momoko was typing something on a large screen computer built into one of the walls.

Kenero sat on one of the couches in the middle of the room, stroking Poochi who was lying in her lap.

With a gasp I ran up to her and pointed at the robot dog.

"You cheated; you ran off first!" I squeaked.

Poochi stuck out his tongue at me. "You should be ready for anything as a Powerpuff girl."

I started chasing him around the room.

"Don't knock anything over!" Kaoru yelled.

The door suddenly opened again as Snowbell and Miyako walked in.

Poochi jumps into Miyako's arms and barked at me.

I pouted.

"OK gather around now," Momoko said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the couches.

We walked over to them and sat on the couches around a round table.

"We'll strike the place Snowbell suggested, the Tokyo West Museum," Momoko explained.

Momoko pressed an invisible button on the table – where a high technology keyboard was built in – and a map appeared on the large computer screen.

Momoko ran her finger over the table as the map enlarged and a picture of the museum appeared. Momoko then drew a circle with her finger on the table then tapped twice.

Another map appeared on the bottom left corner showing the inside structure of the museum.

Momoko stood up and walked over to the screen then turned to us. "OK, I'll explain the plan now…."

**Blaine's POV:**

The man led us into the big police station.

We walked down a long hallway, passing some polices on the way who gave us greeting nods and smiled kindly.

I lowered my head, a little bit uncomfortable with the respectful gaze the people gave us. I don't really like it since we only just arrived, and some of them were even wearing senior uniforms!

I could feel waves of energy coming from Blaze who walked beside me. Even Boomer – who walked on my other side – looked like he's about to explode with excitement.

I gazed over at my three older brothers who walked in front of us. Butch had his hands behind his head with a bored look; Bloodfang had in his pockets and softly whistling a tune. Brick that walked in the middle held his head high with pride.

Two female polices walked out from a room and stared at us. They waved at us and I looked down quickly, Butch on the other hand winked at them. Brick immediately whacked the back of his head.

The man took us to the top floor and led us to a room at the very end of another hall.

The man knocked a few times.

"Come in."

The man opened the door and we walked in.

"Chief, I've brought them here," the man bowed.

The Chief who sat in a big armchair behind a large table nodded. "Thank you very much, you may go."

Once the man left the chief looked at us with a smile. "We finally met, Jojo Brothers."

We nodded.

"Your father had told me a lot about you," the chief said as he stood up and walked over to us.

"We're looking forward on working with you," Brick said and held out a hand.

The Chief nodded and shook Brick's hand.

"Have you seen the place where you'll live at?" the Chief asked.

Brick nodded. "The house is bigger than I thought."

"It's a mansion, Brick, not just a big house…." Blade murmured.

Bloodfang grinned. "I know right? Brick should appreciate things given to us more," he joked.

Brick shot both Blade and Bloodfang a stern look.

"We thank you for going out of the way to find a place to live for us," Brick thanked.

The Chief laughed. "Sorry, I wasn't the one who looked for that house. It was the Senior Captain who organized for you six."

"Senior Captain?" Butch frowned.

The Chief nodded. "She should be here any moment….."

Then we hear a click as the door opened.

Before we could turn around we heard a squeal and the person tackled Boomer – who was the closest to the door – to the ground with a hug.

I turned and our eyes widened.

"Sarah? What in heavens are you doing here?!" Butch half yelled. Brick punched his arm.

Boomer smiled brightly and stood up, pulling Sarah up with him.

Sarah smiled and hugged Boomer tightly. "OH, my dear boys are all strong men now!"

"Mother!" Blade crossed his arm and pouted. "Why don't I get a hug?"

Sarah laughed then gave Blade a hug.

I smiled.

"Mom!" Bloodfang embraced our mother and spun in a circle a few times while she giggled.

Our mother, Sarah, stayed in Tokyo when my brothers and I went to America to study. We lived with our dad who is the coach that trains young teens to become spies….yes…..we are spies, we even made it to high ranks. But I never knew mom became a captain.

Mom then also gave Butch and Brick a hug….now it's my turn…I'm not really a hugger….but Brick also isn't so….

Mom laughed and hugged me. "You've all grown so big, you're even higher than me now."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well then, you boys will live with your mom from now on," the Chief said.

We nodded.

_BAM_

Suddenly one of the senior police rushed in without knocking.

"What is it? You know you should have knocked first! I've told every one of you that!" Sarah scowled.

"Sorry ma'am but….." the senior took a few deep breaths to calm himself from the running. "The Powerpuff Girls Z will strike again tonight!"

"What?!" the Chief boomed. "How do you know?!"

"Rina have been keeping a record of the nights when they've strike and she saw a pattern in it," the senior explained.

"But then how do we know where's their next target?" Sarah asked.

The senior grinned. "Rina saw right through that too. It's the Tokyo West Museum."

"OK go and get the troops ready, we'll set out as soon as possible!" Sarah said.

The senior nodded and rushed out.

Sarah turned back to the Chief. "I'll take care of this, we cannot let them get away again."

"Mom, what's going on? Who's striking?" Brick asked.

The Chief walked back around his desk and took out something from the drawer then flung the papers on his desk.

We walked closer to take a better look.

On the pages where pictures of six teens that says 'Powerpuff Girls Z', and some pictures of them taken individually without them noticing.

"These are the Powerpuff Girls Z," the Chief said, "They've became the top thieves within the past eight month."

"Eight months?" Blade gasped.

"They've strike sixteen times and we couldn't even catch one of them," mom said with a serious frown.

"That's quite a lot of times," Bloodfang said, picking up one of the picture of the raven-haired girl.

The Chief nodded. "They've stole many valuables and money, we must catch them sooner or later."

"We'll help," Brick said, "We're very well trained."

"OK….there's no time to waste," Mom said, "Leave this to us Chief."

"I'll leave it to you," the Chief nodded.

With a quick bow, mom led us out of Chief's office.

Mom walked down the hallway quickly. "They've set up cameras in the museum now, Rina's electronic-van must be there already."

"Are they really that good?" Butch asked.

Sarah nodded. "We've managed to get some information on they while they were stealing. Blossom, the pink one of the group, is the one who gives orders so we presume she's the leader….."

Brick looked thoughtful.

Sarah carried on, "…..Buttercup – the green one – and Blackrose – the black one – is the ones who holds back most of our cops, they've injured a lot of them very badly….."

Butch and Kiva (Bloodfang) exchanged a glance and smirked.

"…..Bubbles – the blue one – and Bunny – the purple one – loads up their van with very quick speed."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Boomer asked.

"Blossom, Buttercup and Blackrose hold us back while the other three did it," Sarah said as we walked down the stairs.

"So who's the last one?" Blade asked.

"The white one, Bell…..the one who can unlock any kind of strong locks," said Sarah.

'_Bell….'_

We walked out the police station and saw lots of police cars already waiting. The sun is setting, turning the sky into the colour of burning orange.

One of the cops ran up to us. "Senior Captain, we must hurry."

Sarah nodded. "Do you need cars?" she asked us.

"No it's fine," Brick replied as Butch and Kiva swung themselves onto their motorbikes.

Sarah nodded and got into one of the cars.

Brick got into our car and started the engine. I got in to the passage seat while Boomer and Blade got into the back one.

Brick immediately followed mom's car.

I glanced into the driver's mirror at the robot dog who sat between Blade and Boomer. She gazed at me with her round eyes and tilted her head to one side.

"Watermelon…" I called her name.

She pricked her ears. "Yes, what is it na-wan?"

"Transform," Brick ordered as he turned a corner sharply.

"Roger that na-wan," Watermelon barked, "Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

The white bracelet – with an 'R' on it – that's around my right wrist started to glow; with a flash our clothes changed into our RRBZ uniform.

"_**We'll go ahead, catch up soon," **_Bloodfang said with our telepathy power….or you can say mind speaking power. And with that he sped up his motorbike.

"_**Yahoooooooooooooo!" **_Butch sped up too as they rode out of sight.

Brick clicked his tongue and sped up the car to catch up with our brothers.

…..

**Blade's POV:**

Once we got to the museum, we got out of our car and followed mom to a van parking in the shadows of the side of the building.

We got into the back where there's many screens showing the inside of the museum.

A young female police sat in front of the screens. She stood up and bowing at us when we entered.

Mom walked up and stood beside her. "Rina, is every single place watched?"

"Yes," the lady named Rina sat back down and typed some things on the keyboard in front of her as the screens changed to show all of the hallways and rooms. "We put cameras in the shadows so they wouldn't possibly see them, every single place is watched with these cameras and our men is also patrolling all over the place."

I looked at the screens where I could see some polices walking down the hallways with a gun in their hand, helmet covering their face.

'_So the Powerpuff Girls Z is really that good…'_

We stood there looking at the screens for a while.

I glanced out the van and saw the sky is already dark.

We waited for a long time as the stars came out.

I glanced at the time on the screen and saw it was nearly eleven.

I was fidgeting around the whole time, becoming more restless by every passing minute.

The time has passed eleven.

I suddenly felt my back chilling….something wasn't right.

I glanced at my brothers and they seem to have the same feeling because they also started to fidget.

Brick suddenly stepped forward and peered at the screens closely.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

Brick frowned. "Sorry just let me check something," he said to Rina and typed something on the keyboard, the screens changed its images.

Brick's face darkened, he quickly changed to some more of the images of the hallways and rooms.

My blood ran cold, my brothers all stiffened as we suddenly understood what Brick noticed.

"Where's the guards?" I managed at ask.

Brick changed more images but the hallways were all empty.

Suddenly we saw movement in one of the screens. Brick enlarged it.

One of the police suddenly shot into view and hit one of the walls in the hallway.

The police struggle to get up when….a girl stepped into view.

She has long white hair outlined dark purple. She walked up to the police and grabbed his collar then hosted him into air easily. The police grabbed her arm and choked as his feet left the ground.

"Toma!" mom screeched and one of the police officer rushed in.

"What is it Senior Captain wha–" he stopped when he saw the screen.

"Immediately arrest them!" mom commanded.

Toma ran out without another word.

Suddenly another girl walking into the camera's view. She has spiky raven hair and wearing green.

"Buttercup," Butch whispered as he stared hard at the screen.

She suddenly looked right at us, her emerald eyes glowing in the dark.

Rina jumped back with fright.

Buttercup smirked and pointed a gun at the camera. Behind her I saw the other girl punched the police in the stomach, blood sprayed out from his mouth.

"No….." I choked as Buttercup shot a web at the camera, blocking our view.

"Dammit!" Brick quickly changed another image as we saw another girl stood in a room full of valuables, she stared right at us.

The girl smiled and tilted her head to one side, her blond pigtails bounced a bit. A wand appeared in her hand and she blew a bubble out from it, the bubble flew to the camera slowly…..it suddenly popped when it was right in front of the camera and the screen turned black.

"No…how do they know where the cameras are?" Rina whispered.

On another screen we saw another girl with brown hair suddenly ran pass. She stopped and smiled cheerfully at us when she noticed the camera. She pointed a peace sign at us then shot a web from a gun which covered the camera's view.

Mom pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Toma! What's going on?"

"_We cannot find them! We only found our men that were knocked out, some are injured!"_

"They're blocking cameras' view! We must find them quickly!" mom tried not to raise her voice.

More webs covered the cameras and some were broke by bubbles, Brick had to keep changing images.

Another girl wearing white appeared on one of the screens. She winked at us before the camera was covered with another web.

Brick changed the image again…..but now every one of the cameras were either blocked with web or broken.

Brick kept on changing the views, there was one last camera that is working….but not for long….

A girl walked out from the shadows, her long orange hair swishing behind her. She smiled at us before slowly pointed her web-gun at the camera. She waved slowly…then a web blocked out our last view…

_BAM_

I flinched when Brick suddenly slammed is fists on the keyboard.

He spun around and faced us, his eyes hard.

Butch cracked his knuckles; Bloodfang licked one of his vampire-like teeth that are at the corner of his mouth; Boomer frowned as Blaine tensed up.

I felt a sudden burst of energy flowing through me.

"Let's go boys."

With that Brick stalked out the van as we followed him closely.

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, I could have updated long ago but my Internet got some problems.**

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**My other stories:**

'**PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPG: Secret Around The Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**


	8. Chapter 6: First meeting PART ONE

_~ "I'll show no mercy to anyone who stands in my way" ~ Blackrose_

**Chapter 6: First meeting PART ONE**

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Understood?" Momoko asked when she finished explaining the plan.

"Roger!" Violet squealed and hopped up from her seat.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even see why we need a plan," I said, "We break in, grab the things and get out. Simple."

Momoko narrowed her eyes at me. "There will be polices and guards that will try and stop us."

"Whatever," I muttered.

Momoko huffed before walking towards the wall on the right side of the secret base.

She clicked a button on the wall and the wall slowly lifted up – revealing the place where our black van is.

The rest of us stood up from the couches and walked over to her.

Then there was a click of the door leading to the lab opening.

We turned and saw Poochi hopping in, followed by Ken.

"Are you going already?" Ken asked.

Miyako nodded.

"It's already quite late….." Snowbell said looking at her watch.

"Poochi you know our way!" Violet chirped and pointed at Poochi with an index finger.

Poochi wagged his tail and hopped up. "Powerpuff Girls Z da-wan!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Moonlight Blackrose!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Tingling Bell!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Hopping Bunny!"

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

"Right let's go!" Blossom shouted.

"Yes!"

We got into the van. Blossom in the driver's seat and Bell in the passenger's seat while the rest of us in the back, two motorbikes were placed in the middle between us but there's a lot of place – and the van is quite long, enough space for loads of things.

"Ready?" Blossom asked.

"Yes… yes… yes!" Bunny squealed.

Blossom clicked something on the set of keys next to her driving-wheel and a passage opened up in front of the van, leading up to ground level.

Blossom drove out onto the road and immediately took off at a high speed towards the museum.

Blossom sped up once we were on the high way.

Bunny poked her head out the window and yelled into the night sky.

"Get back in here!" I yelled.

But to make things worst Bell did the same.

"Yaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Bell shouted over the wind blowing against her head.

"Thank god we're on a high way," Bubbles said with a cheerful smile.

Blackrose sighed softly.

"GET YOUR HEADS IN HERE OR ELSE THEY'LL BE CHOPPED OFF!" I screamed.

They immediately drew their heads back inside.

Blossom started laughing as Bubbles giggled.

Blackrose huffed as she crossed her arms, but I know she's smiling on the inside.

Suddenly Blossom slowed down to a stop in the middle of the road – thank goodness there's no one. I could see the museum up ahead but something wasn't right.

Bunny suddenly jotted up straight. "I can hear police cars."

Blackrose narrowed her eyes. "Cops..…guarding."

I growled. "How did they know we're targeting here?"

"We'll still have to go in anyway," Blossom said and suddenly drove off the road into bushes and trees.

"What are you doing?" I growled as Blossom drove through the undergrowth next to the high way, the bushes and leaves around us rustled loudly.

"We cannot be seen silly," Bell replied for Blossom.

Our van made its way through the undergrowth to the parking lot behind the museum, Blossom parked our van in the far end of the parking lot where it's pitch black so no one will see it. There're some police officers but they're too stupid to look our way.

We got out of the van silently and made our way towards the back door on the edge of the parking area where we're covered by the shadows.

Blossom looked at Blackrose and pointed some hand-signs saying: knock out the police guarding the back door. Blackrose nodded. Since she's the quickest out of all of us.

Blackrose made her way to the back door where a six police was standing, her black uniform blending into the shadows perfectly.

She suddenly leaped onto two of the officers and knocked them out with one swift punch.

The other four turned around and held up their guns. With one quick movement Blackrose summoned her big black boomerang in one hand and threw it at the officers, the boomerang rotated in a quick circle and knocked out the four polices in the head.

I smirked as we walked out from the shadows.

"Nice job Blackrose, finishing them off quickly and silently," Blossom said in a low voice. "Bell."

Bell hopped up to the back door and started to pick at the lock which was tying a big chain to the handles.

There was a click and the chain fell apart. Bubbles quickly blow out a bubble from her wand and caught the chain before it could make a noise when it fells onto the ground.

Blossom pushed opened the door and we went into the building.

Blossom first took us into a close by room filled with cleaning equipment. We kneeled down in the darkness.

"Buttercup, I want you to first go and check if there're any cameras – block up the ones you see on your way, and I'm sure there're also police all over the place, be careful," Blossom ordered.

I felt a wave of energy plunge through my blood.

I opened the door and peered out into the hallway – all clear. I ran out the room and down the hallway.

I turned a few small corners and was about to run into a bigger hallway but my senses stopped me.

I stopped just by the corner and peered into the bigger hallway, back pressed against the wall.

I blinked as I saw something flickering slightly in the shadows.

"It's a camera."

I almost jumped out of my skin as I summoned my hammer and spun around.

Blackrose stood next to me with an emotionless look.

"Holy f*ck Blackrose, are you trying to scare my life out?!" I hissed as I clamed my racing heart. "I almost attacked you," I whispered as my hammer turned into a green light and zoomed back into my belt. "What are you doing here?"

"Saw cop patrolling."

"HEY!"

We both turned and saw a police officer not far away from us from the way I came from, he pointed up a gun at us. "FREEZE RIGHT THERE!"

I clicked my tongue. "He's making a hell lot of noise," I said.

Blackrose took a small step forward.

"I said freeze!" the police officer screamed.

Blackrose took another small step towards him.

The police suddenly fired.

My hammer formed in my right hand as I blocked the bullet with one easy swing. At the same time Blackrose suddenly disappeared next to me, she appeared behind the officer within a second. The police was didn't know what was happening, in a flash he was kicked from behind by Blackrose, sending him flying into the wall of the bigger hallway behind me, into the camera's view.

I clicked my tongue again. "Great, now whoever is watching the camera knows we're here," I said as Blackrose walked up to me.

She shrugged and walked pass me towards the officer in the big hallway.

I chuckled as I turned around. "This is bad."

Blackrose lifted up the police into the air by his collar with one hand, the police grabbed her arm.

I walked into the big hallway and stood next to Blackrose.

I looked at the police for a moment before turning my head and stared straight at the camera in the shadows.

I heard the police officer chocking.

"Hey sis, don't be so hard on him," I said to Blackrose mockingly.

I smirked and pulled out the web-gun Uncle gave us and pointed it at the camera.

"Sorry." I heard Blackrose said softly.

Suddenly I heard a punch and the police coughed violently.

"Ouch….." I snickered and shot out a web at the camera, covering it whole with web.

I turned and saw Blackrose dropping the police to the ground. The police didn't move and blood dabbled on his lips.

"Let's go back to the others," I said. Blackrose just stared at me, her face emotionless as ever.

I chuckled and ran back to my sisters, followed by Blackrose. I blocked up some cameras and knocked out some officers on the way.

"There're cameras and polices everywhere," I told them.

"As I thought," Blossom murmured and stood up. "Split up and block all the cameras!"

"Yes!"

We all split up in different directions. This time I didn't bother to stay hidden. I ran down the hallways, shooting webs at every camera I saw and knocking out every police I met.

Not for long, my belt beeped. I took out my round-green communicator and opened it, my sisters' faces appeared on the screen in their own small blocks.

"_All cameras are blocked," _Blossom said.

"_So must we start loading the truck?" _Bubbles asked.

"Duh," I said. "Are you stupid or what?"

Bubbles pouted.

"_Sister…sister… don't be mean, let's go… go…go n beat their team!" _Bell sang.

"_I like that song," _Bunny giggled.

Blackrose's usual half-closed eyes widened. _"Blossom I–"_

Suddenly Blackrose's face disappeared and her communicator dropped to the floor.

"_Blackrose!" _Blossom yelled.

Then I heard yowling.

On the screen I saw Bubbles' eyes widened.

"Blackrose! Blackrose can you hear us?!" I yelled.

I heard more fighting noise and suddenly Blackrose rolled into view, tackled by someone.

She suddenly reached out and slammed her communicator shut. Her screen disappeared.

"_Bubbles load the van, the rest of you find Blackrose," _Blossom ordered.

"_Roger!" _Bunny and Bell said and they shut off their communicator.

"_Yes sister!" _Bubbles went off too.

"_Buttercup, find Bubbles and protect her while she loads the van!" _Blossom said to me before I went off.

I smirked and pointed a thumb up.

Blossom smiled and nodded before she clicked off.

I shut my communicator and placed it back into my belt.

I ran down a random hallway and heard fighting noises.

I turned a corner and saw Blackrose fighting a white-haired boy.

"Blackrose!" I yelled and ran towards her but I was suddenly tackled to the floor from behind.

"Gotcha," a voice whispered in my ear.

I growled and felt a sudden burst of anger in me. No one dares tackle me!

I thrashed up, knocking whoever it was off me.

I leaped to me feet and spun around.

A raven-haired boy charged at me.

I dodged to one side but he swung a foot at me.

I ducked and he immediately punched my cheek. I leaped away from him, summoning my hammer in my right hand.

I looked up but the raven-haired dude was gone.

"Buttercup behind you!" I heard Blackrose yell.

**Normal POV:**

Buttercup turned and saw Blackrose charging at her with her boomerang, Buttercup could feel Butch's presence behind her.

Buttercup's heart leaped when Bloodfang suddenly appeared behind Blackrose.

"Blackrose!" Buttercup yelled and shot forward, swinging out her hammer at Blackrose's attacker. At the same time Blackrose slammed her boomerang at Butch.

Bloodfang blocked Buttercup's hammer with his iron-claws that came out from the knuckles of his gloves; while Butch managed to jump out of the way as Blackrose's big boomerang smashed into the tile floor and a deep crack appeared on the spot he was standing on second ago.

Bloodfang and Butch both leaped away from the girls.

"Nice one," Bloodfang chuckled, "But you'll have to do better than that to defeat us, we can always go easy on you."

Buttercup spat and yelled, "Who are you?!"

"Oh how sweet, asking for our names the first thing," Butch mocked.

Buttercup spun around and glared at Butch. Bloodfang suddenly appeared next to Butch so that the two pairs were face to face.

"I'd rather live the rest of my life in a mental hospital than ask for your shitty name!" Buttercup screamed.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk….Buttercup, that's not a way to talk to polices," Butch said.

Blackrose's eyelid twitched but she said nothing. Buttercup was too anger to notice that this stranger know her name.

"Police my ass, I can finish you off within a second!" she spat.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're different from the other polices," Butch smirked.

Buttercup clutched her hammer tighter. Blackrose rested one hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go," Blackrose murmured.

"Blackrose…..Sorry to disappoint you, but this time you won't get away while we are here," Bloodfang grinned.

Blackrose's eyelid twitched again as Buttercup growled, "Who do you think you are?! We are the Powerpuff Girls Z, you can never capture us!"

"Let me introduce myself," Butch said and took a step forward then bowed like a gentlemen. "I'm Strong Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys Z and this is Dark-Beast Bloodfang but just call him Kiva."

Bloodfang's grin widened, showing off his fangs.

Buttercup hissed, knowing Butch was doing this on purpose.

"We are also known as The Jojo Brothers," Butch said while still smirking as he straightened up. "Although we only _just _came here to be police, we're well known by our skills."

"Can't believe these cuties are criminals," Bloodfang shook his head and heaved a fake sigh.

Butch nodded. "They said you're already the top thief in this city, I'd really like to see what you've got."

Blackrose have to grab Buttercup to stop her from lunging at Butch. "Time out, let's make a run for this," Blackrose murmured to her sister.

"I never run away! That's for losers!" Buttercup growled back.

Blackrose's hand on Buttercup's shoulders tightened. "The plan…"

Buttercup and Blackrose glared at each other.

Blackrose narrowed her eyes. "For our freedom."

"ARHHHH!" Buttercup screamed and slammed down her hammer on the ground.

"_EARTH SHAKER!"_

A huge crack slit into the ground towards the black and green brothers. They leaped away from the crack on opposite sides.

"Why you little!" Butch growled as the brothers both looked up with a glare.

"_MOON ROTATION!"_

The two brothers' eyes widen as they ducked to dodge the boomerang zooming pass their heads.

The boomerang suddenly turned into a black light and disappeared.

The two brothers got up and looked around, but Buttercup and Blackrose was nowhere in sight.

Butch snarled with rage. "Those rats!"

"Stop complaining and catch them!" Bloodfang snapped.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Butch yelled and they both took off at top speed.

**OK, next chapter will be 'First Meeting PART TWO'**

**I've added names of their attacks in 'CHARACTERS'**

**Please review**

**My other stories:**

'**PPGZ: Enter The World of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**


	9. Chapter 7: First meeting PART TWO

_~ "The decision will always be in your hands, so give first and in future you'll receive more." ~ Miyako_

**Chapter 7: First meeting PART TWO**

**Bunny's POV:**

I watched through the communicator as Rose-nee rolled into view, wrestling someone.

Suddenly Rose-nee's screen turned black and Blossom-nee instructed us to find her.

"Roger!" I yelled before I closed my communicator and bounced down the hallway.

Even though I saw someone fighting Rose-nee, I'm not really worried. No one can ever beat us!

I'm still filled with energy and excitement, yet at the same time I was quite surprised. No one had ever managed to tackle Rose-nee and Buttercup-nee-sama down.

After running for a while through long hallways and turned countless corners, I still cannot find even one of my sisters.

Suddenly something shot out from a corner I was just passing. I hopped back and the thing missed.

I stopped and turned to see that it was a 'boy' not a 'thing'.

The boy stood up and turned to me. He has brown hair with a black band tied on his forehead, and dark purple eyes.

I balled my fists together as my boxing gloves appeared.

"Bunny, correct?" the boy said.

"It's Hopping Bunny!" I said and started to hop from one foot to the other.

The boy smiled and took a fighting position; a long fighting stick appeared in his hands.

He pointed one tip of his stick at me. "Tonight is the end of your team's victories. There's always a stop to the bad ones."

That made me angry a little bit. "Who said I want to be bad?!" I yelled in a childish voice and jumped into the air.

"_KANGAROO PUNCH!"_ I yelled as I shot my fist – with my boxing glove on – at him.

He blocked my punch with his stick and swung a foot at me. I hopped away and tried to punch him again, but he blocked again.

I kept swinging punches at him but he blocked every single one. No one had ever blocked every punch of mine this easily.

I frowned slightly and jumped away from him, creating some distance between us.

"What? Already tried?" the boy asked with a grin.

I smiled cheerfully. "Far from that!" I chirped and charged at him again.

As we fought I know my time is running out, let's just hope Bubbles can handle loading the van by herself.

"Me and my brothers will defiantly capture you Powerpuffs," the boy said suddenly as he blocked another of my punch.

"How can you be sure?" I said teasingly.

He swung his stick at me and I back flipped away. I landed perfectly and started hopping one foot to the other again, my fist with boxing gloves held up.

"Because we are the Rowdyruff boys," he said and grinned.

"Rowdyruff Boys? Never heard of it heehee," I said and giggled.

He narrowed his eyes slightly but kept his grin on. "Well we're new here; of course you don't know us."

I gasped. "You're new? And you're telling me you're going to catch us? *giggle* that's the cuties joke I've heard for a while."

That managed to irritate him. "_We're _going to stop you, me and my brothers!"

"You have brothers?" I squealed. "That's sweet!"

He suddenly lunged at me with his stick ready. He gave no warning as he swung his stick at me again. I yelped and split-jumped just in time.

Suddenly chains wrapped around me when I landed, causing me to fall to the ground – tied in the chains.

I tried to wiggle free but the chains only wrapped tighter around me.

I look up at the boy's grinning face. He suddenly looked pass me. "Nice job Blaine."

I twisted my head around and saw another boy walking out from the shadows, holding the chain that tied around me. The boy had white eyes and hair; he also has a black band tied on his forehead.

"You shouldn't have wasted time fighting her, Blade," the boy named Blaine said.

The purple-eyed boy named Blade laughed. "But I had to get rid of some energy, or do you want me to keep you awake all night again?"

Blaine huffed as police officers suddenly ran out from the shadows; they took position and pointed their guns at me.

I felt someone rest a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met Blade's mocking gaze. "I told you I'll capture you didn't I? With my brothers."

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Yep you said that!"

He frowned at my cheerfulness even though I'm wrapped up with chains.

I giggled. "Although you've tied me up but that doesn't mean you'll take me to jail."

Blade narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

I giggled again. "You will seeeeeeeeeeee~!"

Suddenly another giggle echoed in the hall. All the police officers looked around and fidgeted.

"Oh Bunny, you should be moooooooooore careful!" a voice echoed in the hall, followed by another giggle.

I smiled up at Blade, who had stood up and was looking around for the owner of this 'other' voice.

Blaine's head suddenly jotted to one side. "There!"

Blaine's warning came too late as someone leaped out from the shadow and knocked out a few police officers.

All the officers started to panic as they moved their guns around trying to target the intruder who is now hopping around in the shadows, knocking out some more officers as she danced around.

I giggled and looked up at Blade. "I told you so."

Blade growled, summoning his stick and ran towards the intruder who seems to be one of my sisters, the one with white eyes.

Bell turned to Blade and blinked a few times.

Blade let out yowl as he swung his stick at Bell. Bell smiled and slammed her bells-on-loop together, creating a sound force that pushed Blade back.

Blade charged at her again but Bell pushed him away again with another sound wave.

Some police officers fired their guns at Bell but she leaped up, front-flipped and landed in front of me.

Bell slammed one of her bells-on-loop down at the chains wrapped around me. The chained turned into a white light and disappeared.

I immediately jumped to my feet and summoned my boxing gloves again.

We turned to cops with smiles on our face.

Blaine re-summoned his chains as he and Blade glared at us.

"You take the white one." I heard Blade murmur to Blaine.

Suddenly we felt our belt beeping.

Bell pouted. "Play time, over…let's go," she said to me.

"You're not going anywhere!" Blade yelled as Blaine swung his chain at us.

"_MUSIC MUSIC ZOMBIE TUNE!" _Bell yelled and started ringing her bells.

One of the police officers suddenly leaped in front of us and Blaine's chains tackled him instead of us.

"What the?! What do you think you're doing?!" Blaine yelled as he and Blade stopped running.

The police officers suddenly surrounded the two brothers. The officers' eyes were all white with no pupils.

Blaine and Blade held up their weapons for defense.

"What's wrong with them?!" Blade asked Blaine.

Bell kept ringing her bells as she and I giggled.

"Sorry cuties but we have to go!" Bell sang.

I giggled and cheerfully called over to them, "We'll meet soon again so no need to worry. Blade and Blaine of the Rowdyruff Boys, right? I'll look up those names *giggle*"

"You're not going anywhere!" Blade repeated as he and Blaine got ready to charge through the police officers surrounding them. They leaped over the officers with easy.

"Get them boys; hold them back till we're done with our jobs!" Bell sang and rang her bells harder.

Suddenly the police officers grabbed Blade and Blaine's ankles and pulled them down.

"Fools, it's us!" Blaine yelled as the police officers pinned the two ruffs to the ground.

We smiled down at them.

"Sorry but they're under some like of spell created by our Bell," I said.

Bell nodded. "No worries, don't concern, they'll be just okay in a few hours' time."

Before we could fool around any further our belts started beeping again.

I slowly pulled out my communicator and opened it.

Blossom's angry face appeared. _"How long are you planning to take? There're new police boys that's quite good with skills."_

Bell peered at the screen next to me. I glanced down at Blade and Blaine who was struggling under the force of all the police officers.

I smiled and held a thumb-up. "Bell took care of them."

Buttercup's face also appeared in separate screen in blocks.

"_We're waiting outside; just hurry your ass up!" _Buttercup snapped, _"And stop fooling around which I know that's what you were doing. Bubbles has just got the last bit of valuables into the van, as far as I know more polices is on their way here. I can sense that annoying ruff isn't going to give up so easily." _Buttercup said with an annoyed look.

"Ruff? You mean you also see one of those cuties?" Bell asked.

Buttercup pulled a face. _"Cute? I'd say it's disgusting."_

"_Buttercup now stop it, you're the one who is fooling around now." _Blossom said. _"They can get here anytime and that'll be a problem."_

"_Too late." _I heard Blackrose's voice over the communicator.

"_Sh*t that guy." _Buttercup muttered and she suddenly switched off her communicator as her screen disappeared, leaving only Blossom on.

"_Ok just get back here already. Some of the boys known as Rowdyruff are coming our way. We'll hold them back for the time being, let's just hope Buttercup won't kill them." _Blossom said.

Bell and I giggled. "Roger," we both said and I closed my communicator.

"Bye cuties, see you soon!" Bell yelled over her shoulder at Blaine and Blade as she took off.

I blew a kiss at them and followed Bell as we looked for our way out of this building.

**Bubbles' POV:**

Blossom told me to load the van while they look for Blackrose…..OK maybe I'm best suited for that job…so the first thing I have to do is…..

I ran up to the top floor where the most valuable things are kept.

I went into one of the dimly lit room. It was quiet here, no sounds of any police or my sisters….only me.

I walked over to one of the display, the beautiful necklace inside shone brightly under the light of the display.

I took out a small knife that's specially made by Uncle to cut glasses.

I cut a hole in the glass and reached in to take out the necklace. I hesitated a few seconds before I pulled out the necklace. I waited for the alarm to go off but everything was still, Blossom must have cut off the alarm for me.

I looked at the necklace in my hand, this necklace is worth a good fortune at the black market.

I smiled and slipped it into my pocket.

"You better put that back."

I spun around and saw a blond-haired boy standing by the doorway. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he stared at me.

I smiled at him. "Sorry but I cannot do that," I said sweetly.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I need these things," I said simply.

He huffed. "You can find a job and work to earn money, why go into the trouble to steal when you know you'll get caught sooner or later?"

My smile faded. "Things aren't that simple."

"Well…." The boy pulled out a brown baseball bat and pointed it at me. "Whatever your reason is…..I cannot let you do as you wish."

That made me smile again. "You can try and stop me," I said and summoned my bubble wand. "I don't like violence…but if you insist…"

I swung my wand as a wave of bubbles shot towards the boy.

"_BUBBLE CHAMPAIGNE!"_

But instead of dodging my attack the boy swung his bat at my bubbles and an explosion went off with a loud BOOM!

I waited for the dusts – caused by the explosion – to calm down so that I can see the boy clearly again.

He smirked and stood up-straight again. "There's a reason I'm called '_Boomer_'," he said smugly, "Those little bubbles of yours aren't a very good weapon to use if you ask me."

I frowned slightly with anger. "So? I like bubbles and I'm happy they're my weapon."

He laughed. "That's funny!"

I puffed out my cheeks. "I'll show you!" I murmured.

And again I swung my wand but this time with a little more force in it. A big bubble blew out and floated towards 'Boomer' slowly.

He stared at the bubble as it slowly floated towards him. He burst out laughing again. "This that it? Even Blade can do better *laughs*"

A smile spread on my lips. "_Explosion Bubble_," I murmured softly as the bubble suddenly exploded right in front of Boomer.

I could hear the explosion blasting down the wall. I waited for the dust to die down before walking to the big hole blasted into the wall, I peered out and saw Boomer had crashed into the wall on the outside of the room. He grunted as he sat up while rubbing his head.

"You're so not cute," he muttered and glared at me.

I smiled sweetly and stepped out into the hallway through the big hole in the wall. "Because they use the word '_adorable_' not '_cute_' for me *giggle*."

His face twisted with slight irritation.

Then I heard gunshots somewhere in the building. My heart leaped.

Boomer stood up. "Seems like your little puffed team won't last long," he mocked.

I smiled, I was just startled by the sudden gunshots…..it always startles me but I recover quickly. "I'm sure my teammates are just fine."

Boomer let out a huff of amusement and said, "You know it's not only me here this time, my brothers are also tracking down your other teammates. We are specially trained as spies and have unusual strength comparing to other 'normal' human. And I have five brothers in total, so each will deal with one of your teammates, more than enough."

That made my blood run cold. I'm worried about my sisters…trained as spies….unusual strength….they'll be a problem standing in our way.

Then I heard an explosion echoing somewhere in the building.

Boomer grinned. "I'm sure that's from one of my brother."

For the first time – since I was eight – I glared at someone, I gave this so called 'Boomer' my best glare although I know it's not one as good as Buttercup's but still a scary one.

"Whoa blonde, no need to give me that glare, it's scary you know," Boomer said and held up both hands in defense.

"Ha! If my glare is scary then wait till you die with fright once you see my teammate's glare," I shouted, "Now I have a job to do so will you kindly step aside so I can finish it?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Certainly not."

I smiled. "Of course I know you'll get in the way, that was an insult if you haven't noticed."

He yelled with anger as he charged at me with his bat.

"_SONIC SWING!"_

Suddenly a green-lighted force shot right into Boomer's side. He let out a yowl as the force sent him flying and skidding on the ground, away from me.

I turned and a big smile broke on my face. "Buttercup! Blackrose!" I squealed as they ran up to me.

"We assumed you were here," Buttercup said and glared down at Boomer.

"No one touches _my_ team!" she growled at him.

Boomer glared up at us with his deep ocean eyes, Buttercup glared right back as a staring contest – or better said '_glaring_' contest – began.

"Bubbles." Blackrose gave me a light shove towards the door. "We'll take care of the boy."

"_Boys_," Buttercup corrected while still glaring at Boomer as he slowly stood up but also not breaking eye contract.

"Boys?!" I gasped as I suddenly understood. "Where're his brothers?"

"There," Blackrose muttered and suddenly threw her boomerang down the hall to where they came from.

Then I saw two boys. The green one ducked as the boomerang zoomed pass him but the black one blocked Blackrose's boomerang with something that looks like daggers on his hands that I couldn't see clearly.

"Go Bubbles! We can take care of three little brats as easy as kicking a soccer ball," Buttercup said hostilely while still glaring at Boomer.

"We're not brats! You're the _rat_ stealing here!" Boomer shot back at my green sister.

"Did you just call me a rat?!" Buttercup hissed as I see fire flaring in her eyes.

"Yes!" Boomer yelled, "A filthy rat that is breaking the law right now!"

I ran into the room just as Buttercup leaped at Boomer. I could hear crashing sounds outside and the footsteps of the other two boys as they neared. Then I heard yelling and the sound of a fight broke out.

"Just wait a little bit," I whispered and summoned my wand. "I'll be as quick as possible."

**DONE!**

**Okay~ let's see if I can get to 60 reviews before I post the next chapter of Enter the World of Beast Spirit ;) I'm going to have a cycle how I update from now on, after updating my Beast Spirit story it will be Secret Around the Corner, so if I don't update my Beast Spirit story I won't update the rest.  
>I need your cooperation please. Say anything, like what you'd like to read or what you don't like; I'll be able to make more nice chapters in future that way. <strong>

**My other stories:**

'**PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

'**PPGZ: My Guardian Angel'**

**~ Blackrose in the Moonlight**


	10. Chapter 8: First Meeting PART THREE

_~ "Power is the key to our goal, we hold the strength in our hands." ~ Buttercup_

**Chapter 8: First meeting PART THREE**

**Blossom's POV:**

"_SHOOTING YOYO!" _

I yelled as I shot my yoyo at the redheaded boy in front of me.

He jumped out of the way and sneered at me. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!"

I frowned but smiled. "You're pretty good. What's your name?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why do I have to tell you? _Blossom."_

My eyebrow twitched. "How do you know my name?"

He said quietly, "Well…..I also think there's no need to explain that to a criminal who've got away _sixteen_ times."

That made me laugh. "Sorry but we cannot help that the police is that useless."

He hissed with anger. "I'll make sure you take back those words after I capture you!"

"Oh~ so you're a police? Never thought of that, I thought you were a kid who walked into the wrong building in the middle of the night," I said teasingly.

His face flashed with anger as he glared at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "So~ boy, what's your name?" I repeated my question.

He snorted with amusement. "I don't really answer criminals like you but you're going to be in jail anyway so may as well let you remember my name when you sit in the cell. The name is Brick."

I laughed again. "Me? In jail? You got to be kidding me! And what kind of name is Brick? You mean those bricks that are used to build houses?" I laughed harder just thinking about it.

His face blushed with anger and embarrassment. "Enough! I'll make sure you shut your mouth very soon!"

Taking a few gulps of air I managed to calm down. I pointed my yoyo to him. "Bring it on!"

He yelled and charged at me.

"_SHOOTING YOYO!"_

I shot my yoyo at him. But shockingly he caught my yoyo in his hands and smirked at me, he started pulling my yoyo.

I gasped as he pulled me closer to him. I gridded in teeth and get go of my yoyo, it turned into a pink light and came back into my belt.

I gave Brick my best glare as he suddenly shot something at me. I jumped out of the way as the thing went back to him. Then I saw it was a disk-like weapon.

He grinned at me. "What sort of weapon is that, a yoyo? What a joke, you must have never grown up if you use that as a weapon."

I cried out with anger, how dare he mock me! "And what kind of weapon is yours, a disk? You must love video games so much that you need it with you in battles!" I shot back.

We glared at each other before I leaped but and shot my yoyo at him again. He shot his disk and as our weapon slammed into each other's and an explosion when off.

Just as I was about to run off Brick suddenly tackled me down. I twisted and kicked him off me. I jumped to my feet and faced him. "Sorry red, but I got to get going," I said to him.

He laughed. "Leaving empty-handed? What a shame," he mocked.

But this time it was my turn to laugh. "I'm sorry to say this but we're not leaving empty-handed."

His grin turned into a frown. "What do you mean?"

I looked at my nails and replied, "Because~ we've already got all the valuables, except for the cheap ones."

"That's impossible! All my brothers are taking care of at least one of you girls, including our officers. There's no way you got the time to steal the things!" he yelled.

I looked up and grinned. "Nothing is impossible."

He gridded his teeth and growled at me.

I blinked as I saw something floating towards me.

I smiled. "Want to know how we did it? Look there," I said and jerked my head towards the floating thing.

Brick turned and his eyes widened. "Wha– bubbles?" he gaped as a bubble floated pass him with an expensive looking vase in it.

When it came close enough I jumped up, clasping the bubble gently in my hands and landed gracefully.

"Surprise," I said holding up the bubble in one hand and smiled at him.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes at me. "Give that vase back!" he yelled and leaped at me.

I held the bubble far away from him in my left hand, with my right hand I shot my yoyo at him. He dodged to one side and ran towards me again.

I kept backing away and shooting my yoyo at him, but he'll just dodge and charge at me again.

I gridded my teeth with frustration; finally had enough, I threw a smoke bomb at the ground. Within seconds the hall is filled with smoke.

I turned and ran down the hallway away from him, I have no time to play around.

Suddenly police officers ran out a corner and blocked my path.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled and shot my yoyo at them.

"_STRAWBERRY LOOP!"_

My yoyo wrapped around the police officers as I lifted them up and slammed them into the ground.

"Think you can run away that easily huh?!" I heard Brick's yell as his footsteps got closer.

I swung around and threw the officers at Brick's direction. I watched as Brick skidded to a halt as the officers crashed into him.

Without another glance I sped away, down the hallways and turned countless corners. Finally I found my way to the back exit.

I burst through the double doors and into the back parking lot; the night's cold wind blew against me as I ran towards our van.

Bubbles, Buttercup and Blackrose were already waiting.

I handed the bubble with the vase in it to Bubbles as she put it into a special bag at the back of our van; the special bag is very cool, you can put millions of things in it, it's like an endless pit, Uncle specially made it for us for our job – he named it 'Magical Bag'.

"Where's Bunny and Bell?" I asked. The three of them glanced at each other.

"Not here yet," Blackrose muttered.

I felt annoyance and panic rise in me. _'Are they captured? Or are they just fooling around? They better hurry or else they'll find our van very quick.'_

I pulled out my communicator, opened it and pressed the purple button. After a few seconds Bunny's face appeared.

"How long are you planning to take? There're new police boys that's quite good with skills," I asked sternly with a deep frown.

Bell's face appeared next to Bunny's. Bunny glanced down at something and held a thump-up. _"Bell took care of them."_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Buttercup opened her communicator.

"We're waiting outside, just hurry your ass up!" Buttercup snapped with a scowl. "And stop fooling around which I know that's what you were doing. Bubbles has just got the last bit of valuables into the van, as far as I know more polices is on their way here. I can sense that annoying ruff isn't going to give up so easily."

"_Ruff? You mean you also see one of those cuties?"_ Bell asked and tilted her head to one side.

Buttercup made a disgusted face. "Cute? I'd say it's disgusting."

"Buttercup now stop it, you're the one who is fooling around now," I said, "They can get here anytime and that'll be a problem."

"Too late," Blackrose said suddenly and summoned her boomerang. I followed the direction of her gaze and saw Brick running towards us with some police officers behind him; running next to Brick was a blonde boy, a white-spiky-haired boy and a raven-haired boy – whom I presume it's his brothers.

"Sh*t that guy," Buttercup muttered as she shut her communicator and putted it back in her belt then summoned her weapon. Bubbles too pulled out her wand.

"Ok just get back here already. Some of the boys known as Rowdyruff are coming our way. We'll hold them back for the time being, let's just hope Buttercup won't kill them," I said to Bunny.

Bell and Bunny giggled. _"Roger."_ they both said then switched off.

I put my communicator back and summoned my yoyo. "Bubbles, guard the van. BC, Blackrose; we'll keep them away till Bunny and Bell come."

When I heard Bubble say 'yes' I immediately charged at the cops with Blackrose and Buttercup flanking both my sides.

"_CHOCO SMASHER!"_

"_HELL BREAKER!"_

"_EARTH SHAKER!"_

We yelled as we slammed our weapons in the ground. The earth shook as three large cracks appeared in the ground and the crack stretched longer towards the policemen.

Most of the officers fell because of the shaking ground and some fell into the cracks we made but somehow Brick and the three other boys next to him managed to stay on their feet as they charged at us.

"Keep them back!" I yelled at my sisters as I shot my yoyo at them.

"_SHOOTING YOYO!"_

"_MOON ROTATION!"_

"_SONIC SWING!"_

We released another attack but…..

Suddenly the white-spiky-haired boy leaped up and caught Blackrose's boomerang in his hands, he slammed down one of his iron-claws on the boomerang and broke it in half. Blackrose's eyes narrowed into a glare as her weapon turned back into a black light and disappeared.

Brick threw his disk at my yoyo and our weapon recoiled right after they connected.

The blonde boy swung his baseball bat at Buttercup's sonic force, as both attacks came in contract an explosion went off.

We tried to see through the dust but suddenly four figure leaped at us. As they burst through the dust I saw they were the Rowdyruffs.

"_BUBBLE CATCHER!"_

Suddenly four bubbles captured the boys and floated in midair.

I turned and smiled at Bubbles, she returned a smile.

But as the dust died away I saw more polices running at us.

My shoulders dropped. "This is the toughest night we had so far."

**Normal POV:**

Blossom watched out of the corner of her eye as Buttercup cracked her knuckles and as Blackrose sighed.

"Shall we do it?" Blackrose mumbled.

"Let's go then!" Buttercup hissed as they both charged at the cops.

Blossom backed away to their van, she watched as the black and green puff suddenly started spinning with their weapons.

"_TWIN TORNADO!"_

Both girls' yells blend into one as a big combined tornado was formed. The police officers were sent flying everywhere.

Finally Bubbles saw Bunny and Bell running out the back door and when straight towards their van.

"Sorry!" Bunny shouted as she neared her sisters.

"Just get in!" Blossom yelled and got into the driver's seat, Bell climbed in next to Blossom in the passenger's seat.

Blossom glanced over her shoulder as Bubbles and Bunny got in the back then did Blossom started to pull out from the van's hiding spot.

Bell saw more polices were pouring out from the back door of the building.

Blossom growled and started driving at a high speed towards the side of the building where they can go around to the front then onto the road.

The black and green tornado disappeared as Blossom drive pass.

The back door of the van was wide open as Bubbles yelled out, "Get on!"

Blackrose and Buttercup gave a mighty jump and got into the back just in time as their black van drive away around the building.

The four ruffs who are still trapped in the bubbles – that's still floating in midair – glared after their van as it disappeared out of sight.

Bloodfang lashed his iron claws at the bubble but it just didn't break. "Damn it! I cannot break this stupid bubble!" he hissed.

Boomer also swung his bat in the bubble and Brick too tried to pop the bubble with his disk but both got the same result: didn't break.

"Butch, do something!" Brick yelled.

"What can I do?!" Butch shot back.

"Use your weapon!" Boomer pleaded, "Or else they're really going to get away!"

"What weapon?" Butch asked.

"Stop acting dumb!" Bloodfang snapped, "We all know you do have a weapon! You never use it but if you've had, we might have already caught those girls!"

"My weapon is useless!" Butch shouted.

"At least try and use it, it might be useful now!" Boomer's voice rose.

Butch kept quiet as his three brothers glared at him.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from a walkie-talkie on the belt of a knocked out police officer near to the boys.

"_The Powerpuff Girls Z is getting away!" _their mother's panic voice sounded from the walkie-talkie.

Brick, Bloodfang and Boomer stared at Butch but he didn't move.

"BUTCH!" they yelled at once.

"FINE!" Butch screamed and pulled out a green flute.

The red, black and blue ruff blinked with surprise as Butch brought the flute to his lips. He closed his eyes and murmured, _"Freezing Melody." _before he started playing a calm rhythm tune.

The three watched as the soft bubble trapping Butch started to stiffen up like ice, when the bubble is completely hardened Butch opened his eyes and punched once at the bubble around him, it shuttered into millions of little pieces as Butch landed on the ground.

Brick and Bloodfang smirked as Boomer sighed with relief.

"I thought you said your weapon is useless," Brick said.

Butch smirked and looked at his flute. "This is actually cool."

"Okay, you can admire it later, get us out now; we have some thieves to catch," Bloodfang said.

Butch chuckled and played his Freezing Melody again. Once the three ruffs got out they ran straight to the front of the museum.

Blaine and Blade was waiting for them by their car and motorbikes.

"What's with the scratches?" Boomer asked when he saw both Blaine and Blade has scratches all over their arms and a few on their cheeks.

"Zombie attack," Blade said.

"Huh?" Boomer raised an eyebrow as they got in the car.

"Explain later," Blaine said as Bloodfang and Butch sped off on their bikes first.

Brick zoomed after his brothers at a high speed he never had to use in the past.

Behind them, police cars also hurried after them.

After a few minutes Bloodfang and Butch could see the puffs' van up ahead.

Bell looked into the side mirror and saw them catching up very quickly. "They're catching up," she cried out.

Blossom glanced into the side mirror and clicked her tongue as she saw more police cars nearing them.

Bell leaned out the window and tickled her bells-on-loop. Tingling sound of bell rang down the road to the police cars, causing them to skid to a halt as the police officers' heads started to hurt badly.

But one black car kept driving.

Bloodfang and Butch sped up again and flanked both their van's sides.

"How troublesome," Blackrose muttered, swinging open the van's back door and swung herself onto the roof of their van.

"_MOON ROTATION!"_

Blackrose threw her boomerang at Bloodfang but he ducked and it flew pass him, the boomerang rotated around the van to Butch who was on the other side. With one hand Butch managed to play a few notes on his flute and the boomerang bounced away from him. The big boomerang then flew back to Blackrose who caught it easily with one hand.

Without a warning Bloodfang suddenly leaped up from his bike and onto the van's roof, the motorbike turned into auto-driving on its own. Summoning his iron-claws he started fighting Blackrose who fought back with punches and kicks.

Buttercup, who was standing by the open back door of their van, pulled out her hammer and swung a Sonic Swing at Brick's car who is still giving chase. But Blaine half leaned out the window and threw out his hook on his chain at Buttercup's attack, breaking it into sparks of lime green light.

Buttercup let out a hiss of rage and snapped, "Bubbles use some of your bubbles!"

Bubbles flinched at Buttercup's sudden sharp, angry command but nodded and summoned her wand.

"_GLUE BUBBLES!"_

Lines of bubbles blew out her wand and shot onto Brick car's wheels; the bubbles popped and turned into strong sticky glues.

Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny watched from the back as the black car slowed down.

A smirk spread on Buttercup's lips but it didn't last long when she saw Butch stopped his motorbike, pulled his flute to his lips and played some notes.

Bubbles and Bunny watched with wide eyes as the glue on the car's wheels began to melt away into thin air.

Within seconds the black police car was back on chase. Butch sped up his bike, matching places with his brother's car.

Blossom, who kept glancing into the side mirror, narrowed her eyes. _'Damn, how troubling.' _she thought.

**Bloodfang's POV:**

I yelled and slashed at Blackrose again, but she backed away just in time as my claw grazed passed her stomach.

Immediately I lashed out my other iron-claw at her head.

Nimbly she ducked, shot forward and punched my stomach. Feeling the wind knock out of my system, I jumped away from her, creating some distance between us.

Blackrose narrowed her eyes at me.

I too narrowed my eyes at her, never had someone give me such trouble capturing them. Yet this girl had being fighting me and lasting so long, even managed to plant some small injures on me. She's strong, true; but realizing the real reason why she can fight me with equal skills is because she has speed in her.

I hissed with irritation and anger. I was always known by my quick, lightning speed but yet this girl stood in front of me, sharing my exact same unique skill which angers me.

I growled and shot forward, my claws ready by my side.

Blackrose tensed herself for an attack, but instead of going straight for her I darted to one side with top speed. I slashed at her side; she turned slightly and managed to lighten the attack.

I swung a hard kick in her back and knocked her off her feet. Her hands shot out and pushed against the van's roof as she front-flipped, she skidded a bit on the hard metal as she landed, she was in a position on one knee and hand while staring at me with narrowed eyes – not exactly a glare, but she had this emotionless look.

I charged forward again, allowing my iron-claws to disappear, I send waves of non-stop punches at her. She blocked every one of them with her forearms.

I swung a low kick at her feet but she jumped up as I missed. She landed and gracefully spun on one foot as she swung a kick at me with the other.

I blocked her kick and grabbed her ankle. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chin as I fell backward; I back flipped and managed to land on my feet.

I glared at Blackrose who stared at me blankly – emotionlessly – which made me angrier, plus the fact she didn't attack first this whole time but wait for me to strike first.

"Hey!" I yelled at her, "Why don't you give off a start this time! All you did was backing off my attacks, or are you just afraid?!"

She narrowed her eyes furtherer but didn't move a muscle.

That annoys me more than ever but I masked that feeling with a smug look. "So you are afraid, _thief!"_ I spat out the last word like venom.

"No."

I blinked. That was actually the first time I heard her talk other than that warning yell she called to Buttercup earlier in the museum when Butch was sneaking up on the green puff.

Blackrose suddenly leaped forward at me with her huge boomerang in her hands.

My hands balled into fists as my iron-claws appeared out of my knuckles, ready for our next round.

**Normal POV:**

Buttercup glared at the black car as it closed in dangerously on their van.

Boomer and Blade climbed out from their window onto the roof of their car, ready to leap into the back of the puffs' van.

Bubbles blinked with surprise when she saw a puppy climb onto the car's roof next to the blue and purple ruff.

But what really surprised Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny is that it was the puppy that made the first move, it ran forward and gave a mighty jump when it reached the front of the car; it jumped so high it leaped over the three puffs' head into their van.

The three puffs spun around and stared at the puppy, then only did they realize it was a robot one.

It growled at them and crouched. It looks somehow like their Poochi but this robot puppy has red ribbon tied on her ears, a purple collar with a pink daisy tag hanging in the front, her body is a lighter red colour comparing to Poochi's, its legs and head is the only same colour like Poochi's.

It twitched its nose as growled again.

Bubble eyes widen. "It's memorizing our scent!" she suddenly cried.

Buttercup immediately shot forward and grabbed the back of its neck.

The puppy barked and struggled and tried to bite Buttercup but she spun around then threw it out their van.

Blade caught the puppy as it flew out.

Suddenly Bloodfang was knocked off the van's roof when Blackrose gave a mighty swing at him with her boomerang.

Brick's eyes widened as Bloodfang crashed into the front glass of his car, breaking it and making the glass pieces scatter around, some glass pieces cut into Bloodfang, Brick and Blaine's skin.

Butch gasped in shock and skid his motorbike to a halt. Bloodfang's motorbike, which was auto-driving this whole time, also stopped when the wireless connection with Bloodfang's RRBZ belt came to a limit.

**Note: When Butch and Bloodfang's motorbikes is in auto-driving the bikes have some sort of wireless connection that makes the motorbikes auto-drive within a few meters from their masters, so if their masters stop they will also stop.**

Brick's car also came to a stop as Boomer and Blade tried to help Bloodfang up.

Butch got off his bike and rushed over to his brothers.

Blossom grinned and sped up their van, taking the chance to escape.

Buttercup smirked from the open back as she watched their van driving furtherer away from the boys. Bubbles was slightly worry, afraid that they're badly injured – she always worry over the other polices too.

Blackrose stood on the van's rooftop, gazing after the ruffs blankly for a few seconds before sliding back inside the van as Bunny closed the back door.

"Nice job girls," Blossom called over her shoulder as she can finally focus on driving only.

As the Powerpuffs drove away Brick, Blaine and Bloodfang had got out from the car with the help of the other three brothers.

They now stood on the empty highway as they glared after the escaping girls, one thing passed through all six of their minds: For the first time after they trained as spies and earning the great Rowdyruff name…they failed to complete their mission.

**So sorry for the long long wait! I was on my Anime Season (which is a time when I watch anime all the time and not really in the mood to type). Yeah, I know I'm supposed to update Living Ghost but I'm a little not in the mood to carry on with the next scene…because…there's something in it that I don't really like typing about….but it's still part of the story, so I'll have to get on with it very soon.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's Past'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

'**PPGZ: My Guardian Angel'**

'**PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**


	11. Chapter 9: Back to School

**Chapter 9: Back to School**

**Brick's POV:**

"Ow!" I winched as mom pulled out another piece of glass from my arm.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized as she continued cleaning up my wounds.

We were in our mom's office treating the injuries Bloodfang, Blaine and I got.

"Can't I just de-transform back?" Bloodfang groaned, fidgeting in his seat that's close to mine.

"Nope, even though your wound will disappear when we de-transform but our Rowdyruff form will still be the one taking the damages," Boomer said as he wrapped a bandage around Bloodfang's arm. "So your Rowdyruff form will be weaker the next time you transform."

Butch who's leaning on the wall next to the door rolled his eyes. "Seems like _someone_ has been listening to Brick's lectures," he grumbled.

"Thank you," Boomer smiled.

Butch rolled his eyes again.

"I'm done," Sarah smiled at me, got up and walked over to her desk. She picked up a few document lying on her desk and started looking through them.

I lowered my head slightly as my bangs fell into my eyes. I looked at my brothers one by one; they all seem to be in low spirits.

Blaine was sitting on a chair close to the window, staring out the glass with empty eyes while Blade treated his injuries absentmindedly. Bloodfang growled every time Boomer touched him, not in pain but in annoyance. Boomer frowned as he tried to bandage Kiva's (Bloodfang) wounds as gently as he can. Butch was spacing out with a gloomy expression.

I rested both my elbows on my knees. "Hey."

None of my brothers seem to hear me.

"Hey," I repeated.

Butch sighed but other than that they didn't react.

"Hey!" I snapped.

Their gaze immediately shot to me.

"Why are you guys acting like that?" I growled.

Butch folded his arms together, his eyes scanned all of us then he shrugged. "What? Acting like what?"

"You guys look as if someone died," I muttered.

"Thank goodness that really didn't happen," Sarah said, not looking up from her documents.

I shrugged lightly. "It's just a figurative speech."

"You're one to talk," Bloodfang snorted as he shook Boomer off when he tried to put a plaster on a cut on his cheek.

"Yeah," Blade nodded as he packed away his unused bandages. "Your frown is the worst out of all of us."

I lifted up my head and stared at my youngest brother. "I'm not frowning."

"You are," Boomer said as he also started packing away the first aid when Bloodfang refused to put the plaster on his cheek.

That's when I noticed that my eyebrows have been knitted together this whole time. I closed my eyes and groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"C'mon," Sarah set down the document she's holding and faced us. "It's not _that_ bad right? Everyone fails at least once or twice, no one is perfect."

"That's not it, mom," I murmured as I rubbed my face with my hand.

Sarah came over and punched my shoulder lightly. "Oh man up, don't feel bad about this."

A sudden sound of a punch made Sarah jump.

I looked up to see Butch had punched the wall with the bottom of his left fist. "They broke our reputation."

Just hearing that from someone else made my blood boil. We all nodded.

"Ummm…." Our mother looked at us uneasily. "What…reputation?"

"When we started training in dad's spies unit, we held a reputation that we didn't fail even in training sections," Boomer explained.

"Yeah!" Bloodfang leaped to his feet. "One go and we got it right! All six of us!"

"But this time it was real," Sarah tried to calm us down. "This wasn't a training section."

"Mom…" Blade groaned. "We've finished our training looooooong ago."

"Mother, catching an intruder was just a small task for us," Blaine said.

"Those puffs should have been a piece of cake too," Boomer said as he fidgeted slightly on the spot he's standing.

"Then why did those filthy rats get away?!" Butch snapped.

"Don't ask me!" Boomer shot back, "I'm not the smart one here!"

"Of course, because you're the dumb one," Butch reported. Bloodfang sniggered.

"Hey! That's quiet offensive," Sarah said sternly.

"Yes," I stood up, standing next to our mother. "You cannot say that kind of thing."

Butch huffed.

"But I do agree with Butch," I carried on.

Butch smirked as Blade, Blaine and Bloodfang started snickering. Boomer gasped as Sarah pinched my cheek.

"Ow!" I tried to push my mom's hand away but she just pinched harder. "Ow…ow…mother it's true, it's obvious that those girls aren't any normal criminals."

She finally released me. I rubbed my sore cheek as I continued, "They have powers like us; not everyone can get powers like us."

They all became serious.

"Yes," Sarah narrowed her eyes at us. "What kind of power do you have? I saw you boys using this inhuman '_attack',_ where did you learn it?"

We all tensed up. Bloodfang gave Blade a light nudge from behind.

"We didn't…_learn_ it…we somehow…got it…" Blade scratched his head.

Sarah crossed her arms.

Boomer tapped his index fingers together. "From a witch called Evronda…"

Sarah's shoulders dropped as she sighed. "I'm not going to even ask how you found this witch and if it's real or not."

"It's real mother we–" I tried to speak but she held up a hand, signalling me to stop.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" she smiled. "Since your spirits seem lifted a little."

We nodded without objection. She walked to the centre of the room, right in the middle of us.

"Well." She clapped her hands together. "You're all eighteen right?"

"Dah of course, it's be possible for us to have different ages when we're sextuplet," Bloodfang joked.

Sarah nodded, her smile widened.

Bloodfang's grin faded as he whispered to Boomer, "Why is she smiling like that?"

I gulped. _'I don't know what she's thinking but…I probably won't like this.'_

"Well," Sarah puffed out her chest. "Since I never got to be a proper mother, I'm starting _now_."

"Huh?" we all frowned.

Sarah clasped her hands together and tilted her head. "I'm going to send you back to school."

"What?!" we gasped.

There's this dreamy look in her eyes. "Yep, I'm going to make your lunch, drive you to school, when you make friends I'm certainly going to meet their parents, I'll go buy your uniforms with you, help you when you're studying for exams–"

"No mother, no!" I waved my hands as I made my way to her. "We're old enough to drive ourselves to places."

"But I never got to drive you around, your dad did all that," Sarah pouted.

"You did, when we were seven," I reminded.

"But only twice!" Sarah crossed her arms.

"And we can study on our own and get good grades, I swear!" Blaine promised.

"But you were held back in kindergarten," Sarah pointed out.

Blaine blushed. "That's just because I never talked."

"You'll say embarrassing things of us in front of other people!" Boomer wailed.

"I will not." Sarah protested.

"You embarrassed me in front of my crush when I was in grade 2," Boomer cried.

"You had a crush then?!" Sarah gasped.

"And we can always get food at the cafeteria," Blade said.

"Those foods are not healthy, I'll prepare a lunch that'll make sure you grow up properly," Sarah nodded.

"Dad said you almost blew up the kitchen when you tried to cook!" Blade pressed.

"I wasn't going to blow up the kitchen, I just forgot to turn off the oven," Sarah said.

"And we can buy our own clothes alone," Bloodfang stated.

"You cannot even dress properly," Sarah snorted.

"Since when?!" Bloodfang frowned.

"You cannot even tie a tie," Sarah huffed.

"That's ten years ago!" Bloodfang yelled with a blush.

"Wait…wait…wait you guys!" Butch cut in, "Do you guys really want to go back to _school_?! We already have a job; _I _certainly don't want to go back."

I blinked. "Butch has a point."

"You're all heartless," Sarah cried and covered her face with her hands, "You left me ten years ago to live with your dad in America and now you've all grown up you don't even _need_… no you don't even _want _your mother anymore. All I ever wanted to do is to be a good mom, but you won't even give me a chance."

Panic raised in me. "Butch, look what you've done!" I snapped and quickly hugged our mother, she sobbed into my shoulder. (The brothers are all taller than their mom remember)

"Yeah! You're too heartless!" Bloodfang added. Blaine nodded.

"How can you do this to our mother?" Boomer joined in.

"Heartless to the core!" Blade pouted.

Butch groaned. "Great, now you're all blaming me."

We all gave him a look.

"Fine, fine!" he growled and came over to me. He patted mom's shoulder gently. "Mom, we'll _all _go to school, you can drive us there and make us lunch, I'll make a bunch of friends and introduce each and every one of them to you, and we'll also go shopping with you, _all six_ of us."

"Really?" Sarah whispered, her face still buried in my shoulder.

"_We _promise," Butch smiled.

"Done!" Sarah backed away from me immediately, crossed her arms and grinned at us.

We all stared at her dumbfounded.

Her grin widened. "We go shopping tomorrow!" she fist pumped in the air before walking out the room laughing with her hands on her hips.

The six of us stood frozen in place for a few minutes.

After a while Blade was the first to speak. "Um…did we get tricked?"

"Seems like it," I replied.

"Oh wow…" Blaine whispered. "So….she's going to drive us to school and all that sort of thing?"

"I guess," I murmured.

"This is all Butch's fault," Boomer pouted.

"Good job Butch, good job," Bloodfang crossed his arms.

"What?!" Butch yelled, "My fault again?!"

"You were the one who promised for all of us," I pointed out.

"_You guys_ told me to do something!" Butch complained.

"But we never said to drag us down the drain with you," Blaine said.

"No." Butch straightened up. "Of course I'll drag you down with me."

"Why?" Blade asked.

"Because if I'm in trouble, I'll make sure that I'm not in trouble alone," Butch smirked.

"So you're saying we'll have to act like little kids with their mother from now on just because of you?" I asked.

Butch nodded. "At least I won't be a child alone."

We all narrowed our eyes at him.

Butch laughed. "Well, we're brothers for life right?"

We all roared and leaped at him but he ran out the door at top speed as we chased after him.

**Kaoru's POV:**

I flopped down onto my bed and pulled my blanket over my head just as the door of my room opened.

"Kaoru, I know you didn't get any sleep but we have to go to school," Momoko scowled.

"Can't I get a day off?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"No Kaoru!" I felt Momoko tugging on my blanket.

"Why!?" I wailed as I held an iron grip on my blanket as Momoko tried to pull them off.

"Because today is the first day of the year, the opening ceremony will start very soon, and I'm going to be our grade's representative not to mention _I'm_ the head girl too."

"Then _you_ go," I batted her hands off my blanket as I curled up into a tight ball.

"Matsubara Kaoru! You will be ready in five minutes!"

I groaned and uncurled myself. "Fine."

"Remember we only need to wear our uniform on Mondays and days with special occasions," Momoko said, "Your uniform in in your closet."

I mumbled a soft 'ok' before climbing out of the reach of my comfortable bed. Opening my closet I started roaming around for my uniform.

I growled when I couldn't find it and walked out into the kitchen. The only people there were Momoko, Miyako and Professor; the others are still getting ready.

"I can't find my uniform," I grumbled.

"Oh Kao-nee," Miyako looked up from her cooking, "I washed it last night before we left for our 'job' since I saw it was slightly dirty, but it's not dry yet. Can you lend one from Rose-nee?"

I nodded and walked towards the black door at the end of our hallway in the lab. I intruded into the room without knocking to see Kenero busy changing into her uniform.

"Hey," I sighed, "Miyako told me to lend one of your uniforms."

Kenero nodded towards her open closet while buttoning up her white shirt.

I roamed through her closet till I found her spare uniform – white button up shirt, black pants, blue blazer and black tie. I'd prefer my green tie but I have no idea where it is.

I went back to my own room to change. Once done changing I grabbed my bag and rushed out into the kitchen to get something to eat before we have to leave, today we'll have to stay in the hall for the opening ceremony for a while and I'm not about to sit there for hours with an empty stomach.

I sat down in my seat and immediately dug down into the breakfast Miyako prepared for me.

Professor, Ken and all five of my sisters were already eating their breakfast.

Out of my sisters only Kenero and I wear the boy uniform – pants – since I hate skirts; and well…Kenero is another story, she doesn't reveal much skin, so she usually wears long pants and long sleeved tops – even on hot days if you're wondering. She even go as far as wear gloves all the time, FINGERLESS ones, that's the good part before everyone starts thinking she's crazy. It's a miracle why she doesn't feel hot or sweat on summer days because as far as I know she should probably wear a balaclava that only shows her eyes altogether, I know it's bad to think this way but she should get some more vitamin D.

"Kaoru, don't gulp down your food like that," Momoko scowled.

I rolled my eyes as I swallowed. "You will be the one yelling at me if we're late for school."

"Well of course," she said as she took her plates to the sink. "I have to set an example."

"She's right, Kaoru," uncle agreed, "It's an honour to be the head girl, usually only the seniors are selected for the head student, your sister worked hard for this."

"And _I'm_ trying _not_ to drag her down the drain with me by being late," I stated while wolfing down my last bit of food.

"Beside what good is there by being the head girl?" I asked as Miyako took my plates away. "Is it worth it working so hard for nothing?"

"It's not _nothing,_ Kaoru," Momoko walked up next to me and crossed her arms. "It's easier for me to get you out of trouble as the head girl."

"That's the only reason?" Violet tilted her head.

Momoko sighed. "At least the kids won't look down on us this way."

My eyes narrowed. "I'll beat them up if they try."

"If you haven't noticed they are starting to ignore Kenero for some reason," Snowbell muttered.

We all turned to the grey-eyed girl, she didn't seem to notice.

Kenero looked up from her glass of orange juice. She jumped slightly when she only realized we were staring at her for a while. She shrugged her shoulders in a 'what?' way.

"Are the kids ignoring you?" Professor asked.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not living up to your 'Black Tiger' name."

She snored softly. "Never wanted it."

"Enough talking, we need to go," Momoko instructed.

I rolled my eyes again and stood up from my seat. "Yes _mother."_

Momoko narrowed her eyes at me as we made our way out the door towards Momoko's car.

"I'm going on my motorbike," I announced.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Remember what I said last time?" I grinned as I pulled out my keys I shoved into my pocket not long ago. "I only ride with her on our 'jobs' or else I refuse to ride with Momoko since she doesn't have a real license."

"_Yet_," Momoko added. "It's not my fault that only eighteen year old people can drive here."

"Be glad our uncle is Professor Utonium," I said as I hoped onto my bike parked between Kenero's motorbike and Momoko's car. "Or else we can never fool them that we get special treatment 'cause that was never possible in the first place."

"Do you have to rub that in my face right now?" Momoko snapped as our other sisters piled into the car.

I smirked as I put on my helmet.

"I'm never going to give you lifts anymore," Momoko growled.

My smirk widened. "Fine by me, besides your car will be full anyways if Kenero go with you."

Momoko snored and got into her car. We both started our engines at the same time.

Momoko rolled down her window. "And you better not go over the speed limit again!"

I laughed, pulling on my black and green biking gloves. "I'll try."

"You're not going to _try, _you _will!"_ Momoko snapped.

"Who do you think I am?" I grinned and closed down the glass of my helmet. "I'm Matsubara Kaoru, the wild and rowdy 'Emerald Tiger' of Tokyo High, not to mention Powered Buttercup of Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Kaoru! Don't say that in public," Momoko yelled.

I stuck out my – curled – tongue at my redhead sister. "Race ya to school!" I called before speeding out our driveway.

**I'm supposed to update my New Year Special story first but I just feel I really have to finish this.**

**Oh and I changed the boys' mother's name to Sarah since it sounds less complicated. And if any of you are wondering, yes, Sarah is ****Mystical Raven's**** character from 'Ever After: A Buttercup Story' so to the people who read her story I hope this will be easier for you.**

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's past'**

'**Enter the World of Beast Spirit'**

'**Secret Around the Corner'**

'**The Living Ghost'**

'**My Guardian Angel'**


End file.
